Dwelling in the Past
by HikaruHitachiin1957
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru graduated and will be attending University. Then one night, after sneaking out to go to a party, a terrible accident happens, leaving Kaoru dead. But even after death, their strong brotherly bond keeps them together. After a few years pass, Hikaru meets a former friend which leads him to a difficult decision. Remain in the past, or let love lead him to the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary: ** Hikaru and Kaoru just graduated and soon will be attending Ouran University. Then one night after being grounded, Hikaru decides to sneak out of the house with Kaoru to go to a graduation party. But on the way there, they get into an accident, leaving Kaoru dead. But even after death, their strong brotherly bond keeps them together. After a few have passed, Hikaru meets a former friend which leads him to a difficult decision. Remain stuck in the past, or let love lead him to the future.

* * *

I stood up and stretched, after a long afternoon of hosting, it was finally time to close up the club, for good. Tomorrow was our graduation ceremony, then we'll be off to Ouran University.

Kaoru finished packing up his bag and sighed. "I can't believe this is the last day of the host club." He looked around the room, taking everything in one last time. "It felt just like yesterday that we all just started the club."

I picked up my bag. "Yep, I can't believe we're actually going to college already, high school felt like it just flew by."

Kaoru nodded. "Yep."

I heard quiet laughter from across the room. I averted my attention to Haruhi and Tamaki cleaning up together. Even though Kaoru, Haruhi and I were the only ones that were still in high school. Tamaki and the others hosts came from the university to still host, which we were happy they did. Haruhi let her hair grow to almost her shoulder, but she still wore the male uniform. Kaoru also decided to grow out his hair, but it was only a couple centimeter longer than mine.

Haruhi and Tamaki were still dating from last year, to my surprise, I thought that it would last only six months at most. I would love to say that I was over her, but after a year and a half of them being together, I still loved her, and seeing them together made me extremely jealous.

I silently growled and began to walk to the door. "Come on, our driver's waiting for us."

Kaoru nodded and followed me. We said our goodbyes to everyone, then left the club room.

* * *

When we got home, I just flopped on the couch exhausted.

I rubbed my eyes. "God, today was so tiring." I felt like I was about to pass out halfway through club."

Kaoru sat down on the couch across from me. "Well today was the last day of the host club. All the guests wanted to spend the last day with their favorite hosts. And we also had a lot of new guests as well."

"Can I be honest with you? I'll miss being in the club, but I won't miss doing our twincest act."

Kaoru chuckled. "Yah, I agree with you there."

As we continued to talk, we heard our mom walk into the living room.

"Oh, you boys are already home, you're earlier than usual."

"Yah." I sighed. "It was the last day of the host club, so we got to leave early."

"Well." Mom said she smoothed out her dress. "I have to go to the company building to get a fabric for the line I'm working on." She grabbed her purse and walked over to the door. She opened it and looked over at us. "Also boys. Please don't go into my designing room, I'm working on the new line in there and I don't want anyone messing with it."

"All right mom." We said insync.

Mom left and I sat up when I heard the front door close. I stood up and smirked over at Kaoru.

"Come on, let's go check it out."

"Huh?" Kaoru asked confused.

I began to walk to my mom's office. "Let's go see the new line."

"Wait hold on." Kaoru shot up from the couch. "You're really going to mom's office right after she told us not to go in there?"

"Yep." I said, popping the P at the end.

Kaoru ran up to me and put a hand to my chest to stop me. "She doesn't want us messing with her line Hikaru. We're going to get in trouble."

I took his hand off my chest. "I'm not going to tamper with the line." I began walking to the office again.

"Hikaru." Kaoru called out following after me.

I opened the door to my mom's office and turned on the lights. I smiled when I saw the clothes from the line displayed on dress forms.

"Woah." I said astonished.

I walked into the office while Kaoru stayed by the door. I walked up to one of the dresses and touched the hot pink fabric, which was surprising soft. It had gold like flowers around the lower chest to the top of the hips. The fabric drapped over the left shoulder, leaving the right shoulder bare.

"Wow, these dresses are amazing. No wonder mom doesn't want us in here."

"Hikaru I don't think this is a good idea. We should just leave before something bad happens."

I huffed in annoyance. "Kaoru stop worrying. Nothing is going to happen." I went behind the dress form and looked at Kaoru. I smirked and grabbed the form, making it move. "Isn't it pretty Kaoru, don't you think Haruhi will look great in it?"

"Yah, yah, Haruhi would look great in it. Now let's go."

I just chuckled and kept playing with the dress form. I moved back a bit, bumping into a desk.

My chuckling stopped as I heard something fall. I turned around and saw that my mom's sewing box fell off the table and hit one of the dress forms, then that hit another one, then another one, and another one. Soon making a whole chain reaction.

When the last dress form fell, I just stood there frozen and slowly looked behind me, I was appalled at what I saw. My mom's whole line was on the floor, cluttered together. I then heard laughter from behind me.

I turned around and glared. "Shut up!"

Kaoru put his hand to his mouth and laughed harder.

I growled. "I said shut up!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He laughed. "But I warned you."

I leaned down and grabbed one of the dress forms. "I know, I know. Now help me pick up these dresses."

His laughter faded and he crossed his arms over his chest. He gave a smug smirk.

"No."

I glared at him harder. "What do you mean no?!"

He leaned on the door frame. "I kept warning you not to go in here. But you wouldn't listen."

I growled and began to get up. "Ok I'm sorry, I should've listen to you, but can you please help…"

As I stood up, I heard a loud tear. My eyes widened and I looked down and saw that I was still holding the dress form, and the dress had a large tear that stopped midway of the dress.

My expression grew horrified. "Shit, shit, shit."

"Oh nice going Hikaru, how are you going to fix that?"

"I-I can just sew it. Mom taught us. Yah, I can just sew it." As I went to reach for my mom's sewing box, I heard another loud tear. I quickly turned around and expression grew even more horrified. My foot was caught in another dress and when I was trying to reach for the sewing box, it ripped.

I quickly stood up and back up a bit. "Oh crap, mom's going to kill me."

"Dude, you're in big trouble." Kaoru said.

"Yes he is." An angry voice said.

My eyes widened and I looked behind me to see my mom standing there with her arms crossed behind Kaoru, with an angry expression on her face.

I gave a nervous smile. "Hey mom, you're home early. Did you forget something?"

My mom's expression hardened and I gulped, trying to mentally prepare myself for what's about to happen.

* * *

It was the next day and Kaoru and I were getting ready for graduation. Well, Kaoru mostly was.

"Mom!" I whined as I followed her around the house. "Please can I go?"

"No Hikaru, you disobeyed me when I basically told you not to. You also ruined two of the dresses I made." Mom said.

"But Mom, it's the graduation party, you can't ground me from going to that."

Mom began to walk down the stairs. "I'm your mother, I can ground you from anything."

"Can you please let me go to the party, then you can do anything to me after. You can even kill me if you want to."

Mom grabbed her purse and looked through it for her keys. "No you're not going to the party and that's final."

"But mom!" I whined louder. "Kaoru's aloud to go."

Mom walked over to the closet and grabbed her coat. "Because he isn't grounded." She put her coat on. "But he's not going to go either, he's on Hikaru duty."

"Mom!"

She glared at me and put her hands on her hips. "Hikaru, you're acting like a four year old, you're eighteen. You have to take your punishment for disobeying me. So you're not going to the party, and that's final. So zip it." She walked over to the door and opened it. "Now I'm going to get my hair done, I'll be back in about an hour."

"But mom-"

But she closed the door before I could finish speaking.

* * *

The graduation ceremony just ended and all the newly graduates were now talking with friends and family.

"Wah! I can't believe our whole family graduated." Tamaki cried as he hugged Haruhi, Kaoru and me.

I growled and tried to push him away from me. "God Tono, get away from me. I don't want your freakin snot and tears on me."

"B-But, I'm going to miss you guys so much."

Kaoru smiled. "You're going to see us at the University, so you don't have to miss us. Also you're dating Haruhi, so you definitely don't have to miss her."

Tamak hugged us harder. "I know, but it's still so sad to see you all graduate. You're all growing up so fast."

I growled again and pushed everyone away from me, I then smoothed out my red graduation robe.

"Why are so angry Hikaru? You've been acting like this since the beginning of graduation." Haruhi asked.

"Actually, he's been acting like this since yesterday. Mom grounded him yesterday because he disobeyed her by going into her office and he accidently trashed it."

"And now I can't go to the freakin graduation party." I huffed and crossed my arms. "Even though my mom has to go to freakin work after graduation."

Kaoru put on a smug smile and put his hand to his chest. "And she put me on Hikaru duty."

"Oh shut up, I'm not a freakin kid. I don't need anybody to watch over me."

"Well you acted like one this morning."

I glared over at him. "Go die in a hole." I growled and began to walk away.

"Aw don't say that." Kaoru said smugly. "You're going to regret that if it happens."

"I highly doubt that."

* * *

I was laying on my bed in my room, looking up at the ceiling angrily.

"Ugh, I'm so bored." I sat up. "Why did she have to freakin ground me from going to the graduation party, I only graduate high school once."

I sighed and just looked down. My attention then turned to the window, and a light bulb lit up in my head.

I smirked. "Maybe I can still go to the party, but I'll have to go alone."

I got up from my bed and went over to my door. I slowly opened the door to make sure Kaoru wasn't there. When I didn't see him, I left my room and quietly went downstairs. I then grabbed my keys and walked out of the house.

I walked over to my car, with a smile on my face. I got into the car and put the keys into the ignition, turning on the car. But when the headlights turned on.

"Stop!" Kaoru yelled, holding his hands out in front of him.

I hit the steering wheel. "Jeez, what the..!" I rolled down the window and leaned out of it. "What are you doing?"

Kaoru crosses his arms. "What are you doing? You're grounded."

"I know, but it's our graduation party, I have to go."

"And you were just going to leave me here?"

"...Do you want to come?"

Kaoru glared at me

"Come on please." I begged. "I promise I'll do anything for you, no matter how long or difficult it'll be."

Kaoru kept glaring at me, then sighed. "Alright, but I'm coming with you." He walked up to the car and got into the passenger seat. "I'm still on Hikaru duty."

I rolled my eyes and began to drive out of the driveway. "Dick."

"Bite me."

* * *

We were about halfway from school and Kaoru and I just sat in silence, listening to the radio.

"Kaoru, keep an eye out for cops. I don't have my licenses on me."

Kaoru just sat there silently, not responding to me.

I turned down the radio a bit. "Hey man, be on the look out for cops."

"Whatever." Kaoru responded broadly.

"Kaoru." I punched him in the arm playfully. "Cheer up."

Kaoru glared at me and rubbed his arm.

"Come on Kaoru, Kaoru baby." I looked over at him with a playful grin.

"You really want to go to this party don't you, even after mom grounded you."

I groaned. "Come on Kaoru, you're still on about that. Look, mom isn't going to be home until morning, so we'll be fine."

"It's not just that." Kaoru said.

"Then what else is wrong?"

"I thought, because you were grounded...Maybe we could spend some quality twin time together, like we use to."

"We always spend time together, and we can spend some more time together at the party because we don't need to host anymore girls."

Kaoru didn't say anything and just looked out the window.

"Cheer up man." I looked at the mirror and saw him still looking out the window. "You got one second to cheer up."

I punched him very hard in the arm and Kaoru gasped in pain as he grabbed his arm.

He glared at me. "You're lucky that isn't my good arm."

I gave him a smirk. "Or what?"

"I can kick your ass."

I looked at him a bit surprised, then back at the road. I hit him again. Kaoru smirked then started hitting me. I tried to hit him back, but also trying to keep one hand on the wheel.

"Alright, alright." I said. When he wouldn't stop I got sterner. "Kaoru I'm driving!"

Kaoru sat back in his seat and sighed, then after a couple seconds I punched him in the arm again and he gasped.

I pulled up to an intersection and turned on my turning signal to turn left.

"Come on." I said impatiently as I watched more cars pass by.

I turned the steering wheel, getting ready to turn, until I heard the screeching of tires. I looked at the side mirror and saw the headlights of a car speeding towards us, roughly hitting the back of my car, making us turn sideways.

I looked behind me to see what happened, and then heard a trunk horn honking. I turned to look out the passenger window and saw a huge truck barreling towards us. My eyes widened in horror.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru asked.

Then the truck hit us, and everything went black.

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter of my new story. This story is based on a movie called _Charlie St. Cloud_ and after I saw the movie, I just had to write this story. I'm now writing five stories at once ah, what have I gotten myself into, but I had to write this story. Anyway I'll try to update this story again and my other story _Asylum_ before my break ends, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	2. Chapter 2

All I could see was shattered glass all over the ground, next to my destroyed car. Sirens were blaring in the distance, probably looking for us.

Kaoru groaned as I held onto him, we were still in my overturned car, but somehow on the ground. Blood was splattered all over our clothes, and I could feel it trickling down the side of my head. A bright light was shining in front of us.

"Come on." Kaoru grunted as he squeezed my hand in pain as he sat in my lap because he couldn't move. He tried to move, but he would just cry out in pain. "Mom's gonna kill us."

"Don't worry." I said in a surprisingly calm voice. "I'll take the blame."

Kaoru grabbed his leg and hissed in pain. "God, it hurts so much."

We began to hear footsteps leading towards the car, and a dispatcher's voice.

"What's that?" Kaoru asked.

"They're looking for us."

He looked up at me. "Who?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "I don't know."

Kaoru began to cry. "Whatever happens, please." He clenched my hand tighter. "Just don't leave me, ok?"

"I won't."

We began to see a new light in front of us, shinning in my face.

"Hikaru!"

"I won't." I repeated.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru's voice began to get echoey as the light came closer. "Please, just don't leave me…"

"I won't!" I yelled before the light consumed me.

* * *

The paramedic put defibrillators to my chest and shocked me. When I didn't respond, he did it again, then put his hand to my neck to check for my pulse.

The other paramedic driving the ambulance looked through the review view mirror at the doctor trying to revive me.

"Give up." He said. "The kid's flat lined. He's a lost cause."

"There's no such thing as a lost cause." The paramedic said. "Quiet."

He looked back down at me, praying for my heart beat to return.

"Come on, come on, come on." He whispered almost inaudible.

He then heard the beeping of the heart monitor and my eyes slowly opened. I coughed a bit and grabbed the man's hand that was lightly touching my neck.

"My word." He kissed his cross necklace and looked up. "Thank you Jesus." He then looked back down at me. "Hey, hey, hey." I looked at him slightly confused. "Welcome back."

"Where was I?" I asked in a hoarse voice, panic started to rise in me.

"It's ok."

"Where was I?" I asked again, even more panicked.

"You just gotta relax alright." The paramedic said, trying to calm me.

"Where's Kaoru?" I asked.

He put his hands on my chest to keep me down. "Everything's ok, but you need to stay still."

"Where's Kaoru?" I asked again.

"You got to stay still, ok?" The paramedic repeated. "Shh. Everything's ok."

I began looking around the truck, disobeying his orders. "Kaoru?"

I then saw his arm and tried to reach for it, but the paramedic tried to stop me. I ripped my hand away from him and tried to grab Kaoru's hand again.

"Kaoru?" When I grabbed his hand, it was cold, and lifeless. Soon panic consumed me. "Kaoru."

"Alright, you got to rest." The paramedic said.

I tried to get up, but the paramedic fought to keep me down.

"You got to keep cool here."

I tried to push him off of me, my eyes never leaving Kaoru as I fought to get up.

"Come on, come on, come on." He tried to stop me.

"Kaoru!" I screamed.

"Shh. shh, shh."

When Kaoru didn't respond, I tried to reach out for him again. "Kaoru! No! No! No, please! Please don't leave me!"

Because I wouldn't calm down, the paramedic got out a needle and opened it with his mouth because I kept fighting him.

I pushed arms away and began to cry. "Stop!"

"Shh!"

"No!" I screamed at him. "That's my twin! That's my baby brother!"

"Shh, shh, shh." He continued to try and calm me down.

I looked back over at Kaoru. "Kaoru!" I pushed the paramedic arms away from me again. "No, I can't leave him!"

"Shh."

"I can't leave him!" I cried and looked up. "Oh my God." I looked back at Kaoru as I kept fighting the paramedic. "I'm sorry Kaoru." I looked over to his head that was facing away from me.

"No! Kaoru!" I cried. "I'm sorry, Kaoru no."

The paramedic finally forced me down and put the needle in my arm. My vision began to get hazy.

I reached my hand out one last time to grab his hand. "Kaoru…"

Then blackness overcame me.

* * *

I woke up by the sound of beeping, I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a hospital room. I slowly sat up and put a hand to my head, but instantly regretted it when pain shot through my head.

I hissed and moved my hand away. "Ugh, what happened? Why am I in the hospital?"

I heard the door open and saw a nurse walk in.

She gasped. "You're awake, much quicker than we imagined after what happened."

I looked at her confused, what was she talking about?

"Would you like anything to eat, I'm sure you're hungry."

I slowly nodded and the nurse left. I put my hand to the left side of my head, which was my good side of my head. I tried to remember what happened, but all I remember was graduating. I felt a discomfort on my chest. I moved my hand from my head to my chest.

I winced as my hand lightly brushed my chest. I was in a hospital gown, so I couldn't see what was wrong with it. The nurse came in with a tray of pancake and put the tray table in front of me. I wasn't a big fan of pancakes, but I didn't care right now, I just wanted to eat.

I began to eat, almost inhaling the food. The nurse sweat dropped.

"Um…" She cleared her throat. "You have some family and friends in the waiting room, would you like to see them?"

I put another forkful of pancakes in my mouth and nodded. The nurse left and I continued to eat. I didn't know why, but I was extremely hungry.

A couple minutes went by and my parents and the host club came in.

"Hikaru." Mom cried out as she ran up to me. She gently grabbed my face and looked at my wounds on my face. Tears began to fill her eyes again. "Oh baby."

"Hey mom." I said

"Thank God you're alright." Dad said.

"We thought we lost you."

"Huh?" I asked confused. "What do you mean?"

My dad whipped a tear from his eye, I could tell he was trying his hardest not to cry. "On the way to the hospital, you flat lined." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "We thought we were going to lose you." His voice cracked at the end.

I didn't know what to say, I was flat lines? But what happened?

I took another bite of my pancake, and I then noticed everybody looking at me surprised.

I raised an eyebrow as I kept chewing my pancakes. "What?"

"Well." Tamaki cleared his throat. "We're just shocked to see that you're eating."

"Well." I swallowed the pancakes. "I'm hungry."

"We just thought, after what happened yesterday. You wouldn't have the appetite to eat."

"What happened anyway?" I asked as I ate another piece of pancake. "Where is Kaoru by the way? Is he getting food or something?"

The room grew silent. I looked up at the group and saw everybody looking at me with sad expressions. The air grew thick.

"What?" I asked.

"Hikaru?" Mom asked. "You don't remember what happened?"

"No, I just remember graduation."

"Hikaru." My mom grabbed my hand. "You and Kaoru were in a fatal car accident. You were revived in the ambulance...But Kaoru…" She tried her hardest to hold back her tears. "Kaoru was a D.O.A."

"What's a D.O.A.?"

Mom let a couple tears fall and put her hand to her mouth. "Dead on arrival."

As my mom said those words, my heart just dropped to my stomach. "What..?"

Mom cried harder. "Kaoru died during the crash, the doctors said he died instantly."

I pushed my pancakes away from me. "I...I think I lost my appetite."

"I'm sorry baby." Mom hugged me.

"No...I-It has to be a joke." I whispered.

Mom let go of me. "Hikaru…"

"He can't be dead!" I yelled.

"Honey we…"

"If you think this is a joke, it's not funny!"

"Come on." The nurse said. "Let's let him be alone for a bit."

My parents and the club left in silence, the only sound that was there was my mom's crying.

As the door closed, I immediately ripped the IV from my arm and jumped out of bed. I grabbed the clothes that my dad brought me and went into the bathroom to change. Immediately I noticed my reflection in the mirror. I had stitches on the right side of my head next to my eyebrow. On my left cheek were scrapes.

I quickly took off the hospital gown and put my pants on. As I was about to put my shirt on, I looked back in the mirror and saw two medium rectangular burn marks on my chest, that must have been why my chest was burning.

Panic began to rise in me and I quickly put on my shirt, ignoring the pain from the burns. I put on my shoes then quickly ran out of my room, and down the hall, ignoring the calls out for me to stop. I ran out of the hospital into the pouring rain, running where my feet took me.

I soon lost track of how long I was running, but it felt like hours. I finally made it to a hill next to where the accident happened. I carefully ran down the hill, trying not to slip on the mud. But when I made it down the hill, all I saw were firetrucks and police cars surrounding my destroyed car.

"No…" I gripped my hair and cried. "No!"

The memories, they started flooding back into my mind. Flashes of the accident...of Kaoru.

I soon fell onto my knees. "Kaoru!"

I then felt someone grab me, wrapping their arms around me. I looked up and saw my dad.

"Hikaru." He hugged me tighter, putting my head in his chest. "It's alright son."

I gripped his shirt and cried harder. "It's all my fault."

"Don't you think that even for a minute." He said.

"But it is." I sobbed. "I wanted to go to that stupid party so bad. If I hadn't gone, he would still be here. It's all my fault."

"No, no, no, no, no." My dad hugged me even tighter, rocking me a bit. "It's not your fault. None of that makes it so. It's a terrible thing, and it doesn't make since why he was taken away from us so soon. But it's not your fault." He put his nose in my soaked dark brown hair, trying his hardest not to cry as well. "But he'll always be in our hearts, and will be watching over you."

I cried harder as my dad held me closer, not caring that we were soaked to the bone. I didn't care about anything else in the world right now, I only cared about Kaoru...And now he's gone.

* * *

It was the day of Kaoru's funeral and our whole family and friends stood in front of his casket while it was being lowered into the ground, as a priest was saying some words.

I held an orange rose in my hand, waiting for the priest to finish. I watched as the casket was being lowered, a tear rolling down my face.

"Hikaru." A faint whisper called out.

I looked up, it...sounded like Kaoru. I looked out to the field in front of me and my breath caught as I saw Kaoru sitting behind a gravestone. But as soon as I blinked, he turned into flowers.

"Hikaru?" The priest asked.

I looked back over at him.

"If you want to drop the rose in now."

I just looked at the priest in silence, swallowing the lump in my throat. I soon began to back up.

"I can't." I whispered.

I then turned around to leave, but my mom grabbed my shoulder.

"Hikaru…"

I looked at her. "I'm sorry. I gotta go."

"Don't."

I began walking away again, then ran. I ran past all the gravestones and into the forest. Memories of that night kept returning to my head. Of the crash, of seeing Kaoru...dead. I didn't know where I was going, I just let my legs guide me.

I soon tripped and fell onto the ground, dropping the rose in my hand. I began to cry as I kept hearing my voice yelling for Kaoru when we were in the ambulance. I slowly got on my knees panting, and looked at the ground. I then saw the orange rose fall in front of me. I slowly looked up, tears streaming down my face and saw Kaoru, standing in front of me.

My panting stopped and I just looked at Kaoru.

He smiled. "I think I know what I want you to do for me."

"I'll do anything." I said, letting one last tear fall down my face. "I made a promise."

"Let's meet here, every day before sunset. To have some quality twin."

I nodded. "Alright."

"Promise?"

"I promise." I took in a shaky breath. "I promise."

I gave him a slight smile as he gave me a quick nod.

"I'll never hurt you again, Kaoru."


	3. Chapter 3

Five years have passed since Kaoru had passed away. I was now twenty-three and living on my own, but instead of living in a large luxury house that my mom offered to buy me. I decided to live near the lot of my job that I have been working at for about four years. As an employee at a graveyard, I know shocking right. But I wanted to stay close to Kaoru as much as possible.

One day I found a little house near the lot, so I bought it. I then cleaned it up, packed up all my things and moved in. It took a while to get used to, but over time I got comfortable.

I was laying in my bed, listening to the early morning radio, debating on rather to get up or not.

"Good morning everybody, rise and shine." The radio host said. "I hope everyone is having a great morning. If you're not, I'll turn on some music that will change that. How about the new song from Miley Cyrus…"

"Nope."

I turned off the radio that was on my nightstand. I sighed and rubbed my eyes with my palms. I then got up and got changed into my uniform. I checked the calendar to see if there was anything important, there wasn't.

I left my house and got into a Pro Gator truck, then began driving through the graveyard. I did all my morning chores like scare off all the geese that would just loiter around here, I raised the flag, and repainted some signs.

After that I only had a couple of more chores to do, one was to feed the horses. They graveyards owner had a barn a quarter of a mile away from the graves, mostly to comfort the grieving kids. I parked next to the barn and began collecting hay in a wheelbarrow so I could feed the horses. I wheeled the wheelbarrow into the barn and began tossing hay into the stalls. As I finished feeding the last horse, I walked up to his stall. I put my hand out and made a clicking noise with my mouth to make him come over.

A bay colored warmblood gelding lifted his head up from his breakfast to look at me.

"Hey Comet." I smiled. "How are you doing today bud?"

Comet walked over to the stall door and I began petting his head with my gloved hands. The owner here knew how much I was grieving when I first began working here. So the day he adopted Comet, he gave him to me for my birthday.

My smile grew as I thought of the memory as I traced over the moon shaped star on Comet's head.

"Do you want to join me and help finish up with my choirs?"

Comet just looked at me, then backed up and continued to eat his breakfast.

I chuckled. "I guess not, I'll just leave you to eat your breakfast then."

I walked back to the gator and hopped in. I drove over to the entrance gate to finish my last chore for the morning. After I opened the gate, I drove over to the graves where my coworker Marcus was. Marcus was a really good friend of mine, when I first started working here he taught me mostly everything I know, mostly. He was around my age, about year older than me. He was also born in England, but he moved over here to be with his girlfriend that he met over the internet. He had dirty blonde medium length hair and brown eyes.

I parked the gator and grabbed two water bottles, I then walked down the hill to where he was putting new grass down. I stopped in front of him and looked at the geese.

I smirked. "So I see that your friends are back."

Marcus glared at me. "They're not my friends and you know that. They're doing nasty stuff to my grass again. And." He pointed to the headstone next to him. "They crapped on every headstone in the whole place." He pointed to the largest geese in the flock. "See that one, that's the leader."

The goose seemed like it knew as if Marcus was talking about him and flapped his wings in a prideful way.

Marcus growled. "Damn bird."

"Hmm." I mumbled. "Well do the best you can with the grass."

"The best I can do is shoot those buggers Hikaru."

I cocked an eyebrow. "You really want to run around the town with a rifle?"

"How about a high-power crossbow, like your friend Daryl?"

"Really, you're going to be like Daryl, from The Walking Dead?"

He nodded.

"You got to be joking."

He pointed his gardening trowel at me. "Hey, you already have his wings. I can at least have the crossbow."

I sighed and crossed my arms. "You know the wings are for a different reason."

"I know, I was there when you got them, and you fought through a lot of pain to get them...Ooh!" He looked back at me. "Speaking of pain, its Hina's and my anniversary tomorrow night, we're going to the bar Maddie's. Do you want to come?"

I nodded. "Yah, I'll try."

"Will you actually, Hikaru? Cause last time you said you'd try…"

My attention was averted away from him to a person yelling. I looked to my right and saw a woman with dark brown disheveled hair was throwing dead flowers and shrubs away from a grave in an extremely aggressive way.

"Are you even listenin?" When I didn't turn towards him he huffed and went back to putting the grass down. "No of course you're not."

I looked back down at him. "You got that glitch in the sprinkler system fixed, didn't you?"

"Umm...that would be a no." Marcus said. "But it's not my fault this time."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Of course it's not."

"And I'll tell you why it's not."

I turned my attention back to the girl as Marcus got up and told me about how the sprinkler guy couldn't come till next week. The girl picked up all the dead plants she threw on the ground and began walking towards us.

"Hikaru!" Marcus said.

I looked back at him, and he continued what he was saying.

"Anyway, Hina has this friend that says she really wants to meet you and…"

"Hey! Who has the green thumb?" The girl yelled.

I turned away a bit, rubbing the back of my neck.

Marcus looked over at her. "What?"

She threw the dead plants in front of Marcus. "The garden around my mother's grave needs to be completely replanted."

Marcus looked at the plants, then back at her. "And?"

"And? And maybe you could do it!"

I sighed and looked over towards the girl. "Any flower preferences?"

"Yah, living. I prefer living flow…"

When our eyes met we both stood there in disbelief.

"Hikaru...is that really you?"

"Haruhi..?"

Haruhi and I just stood there staring at each other, finally seeing each other after five years.

Marcus cleared his throat. "Well...you two seem to know each other."

"Yah." Haruhi said. "We went to high school together, but Hikaru decided to go to another University than me."

I just stood there in silence, too shocked to say anything. I took in her appearance. She had let her hair grow a little bit past her shoulders, I wasn't even surprised that I didn't recognize her from far away. Her style in clothing was still poor, but she wore more girly things. Her top was a lot more girly than what she used to wear during high school.

She cleared her throat and tried to fix her messy hair. "I would've never expected you to work at a place like this Hikaru."

"Well I would've never expected you to tear up the garden near your mother's grave. No matter how angry you were." I said.

"Well, I guess we were both wrong." She said.

We just stood there in an awkward silence, staring at each other. Marcus grew kinda uncomfortable and tried to break the awkward silence.

"Um, so Hikaru." He said. "I know I was talking about Hina's friend, but why don't you take your friend with you to catch up. I bet Hina won't mind...You two are friends right?"

"Yah, we were best friends in high school." I said.

Marcus snapped his fingers when he remembered. "Ah, that's right. That's the girl who you're in love with but she chose your friend instead of you."

A dark blush grew on my face and I glared at him. "Marcus, you're saying too much!"

"Oh." He laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry." He looked back at Haruhi. "So what do you say, want to come? I know you haven't seen him since high school." He smiled at her. "Come on, I know you two would enjoy catching up."

Haruhi sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Fine, I'll go."

Marcus's smile grew. "Great, meet us at the bar Maddie's around six o'clock tomorrow.

Haruhi nodded. "Alright, I'll meet you two there." She looked over at me. "See you tomorrow Hikaru."

I gave her a nod as she began to walk away. "Yah, see you tomorrow."

Marcus sighed happily and put his hands on his hips in accomplishment.

"You're welcome." He said with a proud smile.

I glared down at him. "If I had a newspaper right now, I would hit you so hard right now."

I began to walk back to the gator, Marcus looked at me as I walked off and put his hands up in a confused manner.

"What?" He asked. "What did I do?"

* * *

I just got new flowers for the garden and was making my way back to Haruhi's mother's grave. I stopped to let the geese move out of the way, but I then noticed someone in my peripheral vision. I looked over at them and groaned in annoyance. A man in a black navy uniform with a white captain hat and gloves was kneeling down in front of a grave. He looked like he was trying to rub something off.

"Hey!" I called out, but the man just ignored me. I turned off the engine and called out again. "Hey!" But he still didn't face me. "Hey!"

When he kept ignoring me, I got out of the truck and began walking over to him.

"Hey buddy." I growled trying to get his attention. "Hey man, can you read signs? No rubbing the graves!"

As I stopped behind the man, he stood up and faced me. My face softened when I realized who it was.

He gave me a kind smile. "Oh sorry, I was just trying to clean it off. I hope you don't mind."

"Kazukiyo?" I said in shock. "It's really you."

He gave me a wide smile. "Yep, it's been awhile, hasn't it."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "People are always tracing these headstones, so that's why I got mad when I saw you."

"I understand, you're just doing your job."

I smirked and walked closer to him. "Lieutenant Soga." I saluted him. "Sir."

He saluted back. "At ease." He chuckled a bit and put his hand down. "Ah, you haven't changed a bit Hitachiin. So how are your parents doing?"

I put my hands in my pocket. "They moved to New York, they offered for me to go with them, but I declined."

Kazukiyo nodded then bit his lip. "So, were you here when they brought Kuze in?"

My smirk dropped and I nodded. "Yah, Kyouya was really upset that day. They may have not gotten along all the time. But they were good friends."

"Drove over a landmine." He shook his head sadly. "He was a real mess."

"Not by the time I saw him. Everybody looks great after." I said.

Kazukiyo's smiled again. "Oh, well I'm glad to hear there are some perks." He chuckled and looked back at the grave. "Hey, what's with this stuff all over the stone?"

"It's the geese man." I said.

He began trying to pick some off with his gloved hand.

"Something corrosive in their shit." I smiled. "Don't worry, I'm on it."

"Thanks."

He kept trying to rub it off and my smile slowly dropped. I rubbed the back of my neck.

I took in a deep breath and looked at him. "I wish I was there with you guys."

Kazukiyo stopped rubbing the stone and looked over at me, his smile was gone.

He sighed. "I'm glad you weren't Hikaru...yah, I'm glad you weren't."

Marcus went up to a tree with a couple arrows from his crossbow sticking out of it. When he got up to the tree, he noticed me down the hill near the gravestones. He put the crossbow that was in his hands on the ground and pulled out pliers, not taking my eyes off me as he got his one of arrows out of the tree. I was a couple feet away from the grave and it looked like I was talking to someone, but I was all alone.

Marcus got the last of his arrows out of the tree and kept staring at me as I talked. He then sniffed and put his pliers away. Then gave me one last look.

"You don't have to go right away." I said, trying to not tear up.

Kazukiyo put another soft smile on his face. "Got to face it sometime." He wiped a tear from under his glasses. "Can you go check on my wife Kurakano and our daughter for me once in a while? And also Kuze's wife Kanan and their son also?"

I swallowed the lump and nodded.

"All right." He said as he began to walk away. "I'm off."

"Kazukiyo." I called out.

He stopped and looked back at me. "Yah?"

"I…" I tried to swallow back the tears. "I'm sorry for all the torture Kaoru and I gave you during high school, especially during the ski trip, when I forced you to go on the scariest ski slope, even though you didn't want to ski. You...You were a really great friend to us."

Kazukiyo smiled. "It's all right, I know that's how you two showed your love back them." He waved bye to me. "I'll say hi to Kaoru for you."

I looked at his grave, then watched as he walked away, trying my hardest to hold back my tears.

"He's not there." I whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into a toy store and began looking around at the items on display. I was trying to find something that could get rid of the geese for once and for all.

"Gosh he's cute." A girl said as she bit her lip in a flirtatious manner.

Her friend rolled her eyes as she closed the cash register. "Cute? Puppies are cute."

"He's just misunderstood Sakura." The girl said as she twisted her light blonde hair and leaned on the desk.

"He works at a graveyard Yuki."

"Yah." Yuki said sexually. "Wounded."

I kept looking at the toys, looking for the one to do the best job. I then found a box of fireworks. I picked one of them up and looked at it.

"Yah." I whispered. "This could do the trick."

I walked over to the cash register and put the box of fireworks on the desk.

Yuki gave me a smile. "Hey."

I gave her a small smile. "Hi."

She laughed and played with the wrapping on the box. "You're so funny."

Sakura rolled her eyes and ringed up my item. "Uh, $97.50."

I pulled out my wallet. "Kinda cheap for fireworks." I handed her the money. "Especially for a package this big."

She gave me a smug smile. "Well, some people can't afford the best quality fireworks unlike you."

"Well, all these need to do is get the job done and I'll be happy."

Sakura rolled her eyes again and began counting the money. Yuki gave me a flirty stare and bit her lip again.

"So, um maybe you wanna take me out on a trip sometime, Hikaru?" She said.

"Um, yah." I rubbed the back of my neck and looked around the store awkwardly, then back at her. "Yah, sure."

Yuki's grin grew as she continued to twirl her hair. Sakura handed me back my change.

"Enjoy your fireworks Hikaru."

"It's not for me." I said as I grabbed the box. "It's for the geese."

Yuki laughed as I started to walk away, she then turned to her friend. "So, what do you wear on a Bahamas trip?"

Sakura crossed her arms. "I wouldn't put much thought into it, seeing as he hasn't been out of the city in five years."

"That might change when he has me as a girlfriend." She sighed happily. "We're going to get married and have the cutest babies."

Sakura rolled her eyes for what felt like the umpteenth time today.

"I bet he's a wild one in bed." Yuki purred.

"You do know he's a virgin right, also he's still in love with his crush in high school. So even if he took you on a trip to the Bahamas, nothing going to happen."

Yuki pouted and Sakura went back to doing her job.

* * *

It was the end of the day and time to close up the graveyard. I closed the gate and locked it, then got into my truck and drove home. When I got to my house, I hopped out of my truck and entered the house. I took off my uniform shirt, keeping my white long sleeved undershirt on, and throwing my uniform on the chair. I tossed my keys on the desk and grabbed the firework box I bought, then left my house and began heading into the forest.

* * *

As I made it to a specific part in the forest, I put the box down, and pulled out my phone to look at the time. It was a couple minutes before sunset.

"About time you got here."

I smiled at the voice and turned towards them. Kaoru stood there smiling back at me.

I put my phone in my pocket. "Yah sorry, a couple of people wouldn't leave, so I had to close up later."

Kaoru saw the box next to me and his smile grew. He ran over and kneeled down next to them.

"Awesome, you got them."

"Yep, I think a good twin bounding experience is taking down those damn geese." I picked up the box. "Come on, let's go to the lake."

Kaoru got up and followed me to the lake. Our walk was silent, which was very unusual. Kaoru looked at my face while he walked behind me. He saw that I had a slight glum expression on my face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothin, just a long day at work, that's all." I looked over my shoulder, and saw Kaoru was about ten feet behind me. "Come on, we don't have all day."

He ran up to me and put his hands in his pocket. "Something bad, wasn't it?"

I sighed and we made it to the lake. I put the box on the ground and began to unpack the fireworks.

"Hikaru?"

"I didn't want to tell you." I said. "I had to put Comet down last night."

Kaoru expression turned depressed, he loved Comet as much as I did, and Comet knew when Kaoru was there, so that made his love with him even more.

I looked over my shoulder at him and gave him a slight smirk. "I'm kidding, dork."

Kaoru sighed in relief and smiled. "Don't do that to me, you almost gave me a heart attack."

I put a rocket on the floor and swallowed the lump in my throat. "I saw Kazukiyo today."

Kaoru expression turned sad again, then he walked over to me and helped me unpack the fireworks.

"Did he say anything, like, about leaving?"

"You know Kazukiyo. I think he was good with it. He really misses his family though."

"I think I'd miss you." Kaoru said. "A little bit maybe."

I looked at him with a small smile. "But you don't have to. Cause we got this thing wired."

Kaoru smiled back. "Yah."

We finished placing all the fireworks out and we heard the geese honking. I smirked and pulled out my lighter.

"Alright, ready?" I flicked it open. "Here they come. It's about to get bloody."

I lit one of the firework and Kaoru and I moved back. The firework shot up to the flock flying above us, but unfortunately it didn't hit any of them.

"Crap." I growled.

"Incoming!" Kaoru yelled.

The geese flew above us and began attacking us by dropping their "bombs" on us. Kaoru and I began to run towards the lake.

"Whoa! Retreet!" I yelled.

We both jumped into the lake and stayed underwater till we didn't hear the geese anymore.

I swam up to the surface and took a deep breath, I moved my wet hair out of my face. For some reason now, the sky was grey and dark, and Kaoru was nowhere to be seen. I swam to the shore and got out. I put away all the fireworks and picked up the box. I then took one last look at the lake, then went home.

* * *

It was the next day and I decided to go to the bookstore to find an activity book that Kaoru and I would like. I looked around the aisles, but couldn't find a good one for adults. As I was about to give up and walk out of the store, a magazine caught my eye.

I walked over to the magazine section and picked up the magazine. On the cover was my parents, the title said, "Life Five Years After Losing Our Son." I was kinda shocked, my parents never liked the idea of being in magazines, so this was surprising to me that they agreed to do this. But it was about Kaoru, so I can understand why they would agree to do this.

I decided to buy the magazine and when I left the store, I bumped into someone.

"Ow! Ohh!" He hunched over in pain.

"Geez, you alright?" I asked. "I'm sorry."

I helped him up and he looked at my face slightly out of breath, his eyes then widened in surprise.

He put a hand on my shoulder. "Oh my Lord. Hikaru Hitachiin."

I looked at him confused. "Yah…"

"I brought you back from the dead. Does that ring a bell?"

I looked at his face again, then it clicked. "You're the paramedic."

He smiled and nodded. "I'm the paramedic, Oshio Hashimoto." He shook my hand. "It's so good to see you. Hey, you wanna grab a cup of coffee? Catch up?"

"Oh, I can't man. I got to get back to work. I'm sorry." I said.

His smile fell. "You can't have a cup of coffee?"

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck as I checked the time on my phone.

"I guess I can, I'm sure Marcus can handle everything on his own."

Oshio smiled again. "Great."

* * *

The waitress set down my cup of hot chocolate in front of me and filled up Oshio's cup with coffee.

"I'm surprised you don't like coffee." He said.

"Well, in high school I used to drink instant coffee with my friends. I never really liked the taste of coffee, but for some reason it was satisfying, even if it tasted horrible."

Oshio chuckled. "Yah, that isn't the best type of coffee." He took a sip of his coffee. "So, what um...What have you been, um...What have you been up to the past five years? Are you in love? You married?"

"No, hasn't happened yet."

"No?"

"No." I said as I took a sip of my drink.

I looked at his appearance and he looked pale and weak. He also had an IV needle in the back of his hand.

I put my cup down. "You're sick."

He weakly nodded his head. "Yah, I got the big 'C'."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"Nah don't be. I have no regrets. I lived a full life."

"Is that really a consolation?" I asked.

He looked at me a little surprised. "It's the only one there is Hikaru. Plus, I got to witness a miracle. How many people can say that to Jesus when they reach the pearly gate? You were a complete flat line. Nothing. And then." He smiled.

I just looked at him, not really knowing what to say.

"You must think about why." He said.

"Why what?"

"Why you, why did you get a second chance? God just doesn't show off. There's got to be a reason God gave you a second chance."

I sighed. "Well, if there is one, I haven't figured it out yet."

"Yah, well." He said. "I don't think it's gonna come to you workin in a graveyard."

"Hmm." I just mumbled.

"You're a young man. You should be out in the world, living your life. Don't squander this gift you've been given."

I bit my lip and looked down at the table, taking everything in what he was saying.

"I'm just trying to help." He said.

"Yah." I looked back up at him. "Yah, I know."

* * *

"So mom and dad decided to talk about me in a magazine?" Kaoru asked.

"Yep, they have a whole page or two about you."

I was sitting on the ground with my back on the log that Kaoru was sitting on, reading the article about our parents.

"It says that they think of you every day and wish you were here with us."

Kaoru swallowed them lump in his throat. "I wish I was here also, well I mean, I here, but...alive…"

I looked down, a couple tears falling on the page. "If it wasn't for me, you would still be here."

He looked at me. "Hikaru…"

I gripped the magazine, almost crumpling the pages. "If I didn't try to go to that stupid party." More tears fell on the pages. "If I just stayed home, you would still be here."

Kaoru put his hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. "Hikaru…"

I pushed Kaoru's hand off my shoulder and stood up. I walked a couple steps away and put a hand on my hip, while my other hand was over my mouth. I let out a shaky breath.

Kaoru stood up and walked over to me. "Hikaru, you know that I don't blame you for what happened."

"But you should." I cried. "It's all my fault."

"Hikaru, it was the driver who hit us fault." Kaoru began to tear up. "You did nothing wrong."

"But it is." I put a hand to my eye. "I don't get why everyone, including you keep saying it's not my fault. It...It should've been me."

I then felt Kaoru's arms wrap around me in a hug, he began crying as well. "Don't say that. I never blamed you for what happened and I never will. Just please." He hugged me tighter. "Stop thinking that it's your fault."

I hugged Kaoru back and cried harder. Even after five year, I've had this guilt of Kaoru's death on my shoulder, and it will never go away.

* * *

It was later that night and I was leaning on a rail at the park. Taking in the view of the lit city. I then felt someone tap my right shoulder, but when I looked to see who it was, no one was there.

"Hikaru!" Marcus said.

I jumped and put a hand to my chest in fright. I looked at him with a glare as he laughed.

He put one hand on my chest and another on my back, then began to shake me in excitement.

"I cannot believe that you're here! Geez man." His smile grew. "Hello!"

"Hi…"

He paused a bit before speaking again. "It's our anniversary!"

"Yah, I know."

"No, not our anniversary because we're not going out, but…me and Hina's."

"I wouldn't miss your anniversary man." I said with a little too much attitude then I attended.

He shook me again. "I know you wouldn't, and it means a lot." He noticed that I wasn't smiling and had a slight glum look on my face. "You alright?"

"Yah."

"If you say so." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and began walking towards the bar. "Come inside. It's gonna be real fun mate."

* * *

We were about thirty minutes into the party and I was ready to go home. Haruhi hasn't shown up yet, and I had a feeling she wasn't going to. I was leaning my back against the bar table, watching Marcus sing karaoke.

A light tan skinned girl with her brown hair pulled up in a high bun walked up to me. She wore a gold dress and heels which complemented her blue eyes. She smiled at me.

"Hey!" She yelled through the music.

I smiled back at her. "Hi Hina."

"Hi." She greeted again as she gave me a quick hug.

"Happy anniversary." I said.

Her smile grew. "Thanks."

We looked over at Marcus singing, I gave a small smirk.

"He's really talented."

"Oh, I know. Um…" She grabbed my hand. "Come meet my friend Aoi."

"Right now?" I asked.

"Yah." She said as she began to drag me through the crowd, until she stopped me in front of a girl with red velvet hair and brown eyes, wearing a black jacket with a black shirt and jeans.

"Uh Aoi, this is Hikaru, the one I told you about."

"Hi." I said as I shook her hand.

Aoi gave me a flirtatious smile. "Hina said you wouldn't show."

"Only because we never see you at night Hikaru." Hina quickly defended.

"Oh, um." I said. "Ever since the werewolf bite, I tend to only come out during full moons."

I gave a smile and Aoi began twirling her hair.

"The moon isn't full."

My smile grew. "Then I guess it's your lucky night."

I chuckled a bit, but quickly stopped when they just smiled at me.

Marcus finally finished his song and everyone began loudly.

"Whoo!" I shouted, trying to make it look like I was enjoying myself.

"Let's hear it for Hina!" Marcus yelled in the microphone, which made everyone cheer louder.

He then walked off the stage and to a Hina with open arms. He wrapped his arms around her and began kissing her, then propped her up on the bar table right next to me, making me feel awkward. But I think Aoi liked it as I was pushed closer to her. She gave me a cute smile.

"Um, how about we move somewhere else, it's kinda crowded here." I yelled at her through the music.

"Ok." Aoi agreed.

We began walking through the crowd, and towards the door. I just wanted some fresh air, but I took Aoi with me to make Hina happy. As I just made it towards the door, until someone jumped in front of me.

"Hey." He said. "Didn't you use to be Hikaru Hitachiin? You remember me?"

I blinked at him a couple times, thinking. "Newspaper club guy?"

His brow twitched in annoyance. "I have a name you know. It's Akiro Komatsuzawa."

"Hikaru, my man." Another voice said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Been a long time, huh?"

I looked at him confused, he looked familiar from the blonde bowl haircut, but I didn't know who he was.

"Uh...Who are you?"

He looked slightly offended. "It's me, Chikage Ukyo."

I just kept giving him a blank stare.

"I was in the newspaper club too."

I snapped my fingers when it came to me. "Yah, I remember you now...will sorta…"

"Well anyway, come take some shots with us." He began leading towards a table. "Let's go."

When we made it to the table, Chikage began filling up the shots.

"When we were in high school." Akiro started. "Hikaru was part of an infamous club called the Host Club, where they entertained ladies."

Aoi smiled. "Sounds fun."

"Well." Akiro shook his head as he grabbed a couple shots from his friend. "You would of have to been stupid to go there, they would just fawn over the girls. Playing with their emotions." He sighed and handed Aoi a shot. "Glory days, huh Hikaru?"

I didn't say anything and looked at the entrance of the bar, and my eyes widened in surprise. Haruhi walked into the bar and our eyes met. She just stood there by the door, not taking her eyes off of me.

"Hey." Akiro tried to call my attention back, but I was too focused on Haruhi. "Hey." He called again and this time I looked back at him. He handed me a shot.

"No thanks, ok man." I said, refusing the shot. "I'm good. Thank you though."

"Come on Hitachiin, don't be a little girl. Have another." A slow smirk began to spread across his face. "It's not like there's a big demand for you as a designated driver."

I glared at him, anger started to boil inside me.

"What?!" I growled.

He tried to hand me the shot again. "So take the shot that…"

But before he could finish what he was saying, I grabbed him by the collar and aggressively pushed him back into to the bar table, which caused the crowd to gasp. Marcus and Chikage rushed over to us and tried to separate me from him.

"Hikaru, Hikaru, man!" Marcus said as he tried to separate me. "Alright, alright."

I finally let go of him and Marcus took me back a couple steps.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked. "Take it easy."

"I'm fine." I said in an obvious fake calm voice.

Akiro's smirk grew and he began to walk towards me. "You want a piece of me, you pathetic creep?"

I told Marcus that I was fine and he moved out of my way.

"Your boy just saved you from a beating."

I had to try my hardest to hold in my laughter after he said that. I looked over at Haruhi and saw she was still there, then back at Akiro.

I smirked. "No, you're probably right. I'm sorry man. How is everything at university? I heard that Ouran had to lay off the newspaper club again, it must have been pretty brutal."

His expression grew irritated. "We had good sells in the beginning of the year, but it soon slowed down."

"Yah, but you still have some readers, right?"

"Only a little, but we plan to change that soon."

"You still have full dental and everything right?" I asked.

He pushed up his glasses. "Yes I do, I have one of the best in the country. But I don't see why that's import…"

But before he could finish, I punched him in the face, making everyone gasp again as he fell onto the floor unconscious. I then turned around and left the bar.

* * *

I was sitting back on the park bench that I was sitting on earlier that night. I sighed, watching the mist of my breath. I looked up at the night sky and looked at the stars, trying to calm down.

"Hikaru?"

I looked behind me and saw Haruhi standing there,

"Haruhi?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

She walked over to the bench I was sitting on and sat down next to me.

"After you stormed out of the bar, I was worried about you."

I sighed and stood up, then walked over to the railing and leaned on it. "I'm fine, I just needed some air."

"I could see that." She walked over to me. "Especially when you knocked out that guy from the newspaper club."

"Well I had a very good reason for that." I growled. "Akiro is a dick."

Haruhi laughed a little at that. "He's always been since the day we met him."

"Well he took it too far this time." I put my head in my hand, my expression grew sad. "He put Kaoru's death in the conversation."

Haruhi's face fell as well. "Oh, well I'm glad you punched him then."

I looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. "You are?"

"Yah, he was way out of line. Hopefully you broke his nose."

I snickered a bit and looked back at the view of the city. "We can only hope."

Her expression fell a bit again. "So, uh, how have you been? I haven't seen you in five years."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Um, I've been fine. Not a lot has happened. My parents moved to New York, but that's about it." I looked over at her. "So what about you? How's your and Tamaki's relationship?"

"Oh, uh…" She played with her hair awkwardly, a glum expression on her face. "We broke up about two months ago."

I looked at her in shock. "What really, what happened?"

"Well, about three months ago he proposed to me, but I wasn't ready to get married yet, I told him that but he begged me. I said I would think about it and accepted the ring." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "We moved in together to see how it would go. He wanted to do things that I wasn't ready for. We soon started to argue a lot more, then one night he just said to me that I wasn't the girl he fell in love with six years ago. He then left and the next morning when I woke up, all his stuff was gone."

I was in shock, after being together for so long. He just left her like that.

"I'm sorry to hear that Haruhi." I cleared my throat. "But to be honest I knew you guys wouldn't last, but you two did stay together a longer them I thought."

Haruhi gave a small laugh. "Yah." She shook her head. "I can't believe I spent six years of my life with that jerk."

I laughed. "So is that why you tore up the garden near your mother's grave?"

Haruhi blushed and rubbed her arm. "Uh, yah kinda. It was just the anniversary of when we broke up and I found out that he's already dating another girl."

"Wow, he sure moves on quickly." I said.

"You can say that again." She huffed, she then looked back at me. "Anyway, enough about my horrible love life. What about you, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Um, I did for about a year, but we broke up last year." I shrugged my shoulders. "I didn't really care though."

She looked at me confused. "How can you say that? A year is a long time."

"Eh." I said. "I didn't really like her. I just dating her because I wanted to have the experience of dating someone, and I thought maybe I would've fallen in love with her, but I couldn't bring myself to." I ran my hand through my hair. "Also, she just wanted me for sex." I sighed dramatically. "But I wouldn't give it to her. I also found out that she was cheating on me."

"Oh, Hikaru, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be." I gave her a small smirk. "That was a good excuse to break up with her."

"...So it didn't hurt you at all that she cheated on you?" Haruhi asked.

"Nope." I said popping the P at the end. I laid my head on my knuckles and smirked at her again. "So you want to hear what happened?"

"Uh...You really want to tell me about how your ex-girlfriend cheated on you?"

I shrugged my shoulders again. "I doesn't matter to me, she meant nothing to me."

"Uh, alright." She said. "If you want to."

My smirk grew. "Alright, it was about a year ago, and I went over to her house to talk to her about our relationship.

* * *

I walked up the stairs to my girlfriend's Fumiko's apartment, will hopefully soon to be ex-girlfriend after we're done. I wasn't happy how our relationship was going, I thought that dating her for almost a year would get me to love her, but it hasn't. So I decided that the best thing to do was break up with her.

I walked up to her door and knocked on it. I waited for someone to answer the door, but no one did. I knocked again, but still no one opened it. I twisted the doorknob and was surprised that it was unlocked. I opened the door and walked into the apartment.

"Fumiko?" I called out, but I was only greeted with silence. "Fumiko?"

As I walked past her bedroom, I began to hear strange noises. I stopped in my tracks, and then backed up to her room. I looked at it suspiciously as I was hearing moaning and groaning coming from inside the room.

"Well." I said as I grabbed the doorknob. "This should be interesting."

I opened the door and heard a loud shriek. Fumiko quickly covered her chest with the blanket. Her expression grew horrified when she saw it was me.

"Hi-Hikaru?! Wha-What are you doing here?!" Fumiko stuttered.

"Oh, I just wanted to come over here to talk to you about something." I looked over at the guy in bed next to her. "But I see you have some company."

"I-It's not what it looks like."

"Are you sure? Cause it looks like you're sleeping with some guy."

"I'm sorry." She said, clenching the blanket tighter to her chest.

"Don't be." I smirked as I crossed my arms over my chest. "I now have a good reason to break up with you."

Her eyes widened and she stood up, keeping herself covered. "Hikaru, please don't."

"I was already on my way here to break up with you anyway, because I was tired of our relationship."

"Hikaru please." She begged as she cried. "I'm sorry."

My smirk grew. "You know, I never loved you, right?" My smirk grew when her expression turned horrified. "I just dated you because I wanted to know what the experience was. I also thought that maybe that if we dated for a while, that I might have fallen in love with you, but I didn't." I looked over at her, my smirk never leaving me face. "All I learned is that you're a huge slut."

I then left without another word, leaving a sobbing speechless Fumiko behind.

* * *

"So after that, I learned from a friend of hers that she just wanted me for sex. I guess she had a dream that I took her virginity or something, but when I wouldn't give her sex, she tried to get it from someone else, while she still tried to seduce me." I huffed. "Gosh, you think you could trust a girl from university. I guess you can't."

Haruhi sweat dropped. "So...you turned back to how you use to break girls hearts in middle school?"

"No, not really. But she deserved it." I said.

She leaned on the railing next to me. "Well, I guess both our lives are messed up."

I chuckled a bit. "Yah."

We just stood there in silence, just looking at the lights of the city. The light cool breeze blew through our hair. Haruhi then looked back at me.

"Hey, our friends from the Host Club are going to the beach, well everyone but Tamaki senpai. Because he's in France with his new girlfriend. But do you want to join us? Everyone will be glad to see you."

"Well, that depends." I looked at her with a smile. "If you're going, then I'll go."

She smiled at me. "Yah, I'm going."

"Well then." My smile grew. "I guess I'm going also."

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this long chapter. I would love how you guys think of it because it too me forever to type. Anyway I hope you all have a goodnight, or uh, a good morning, please F &R. Until next time. -HH1957**


	5. Chapter 5

I watched as the small waves crashed onto the shore, the cool ocean breeze blew through my hair. I sighed as I laid my chin on my knees that were in my chest.

"I know I just got here, but I really want to go home. I know Kaoru said its fine to spend a couple days with them, but it's just no fun without him." I looked up at the umbrella above me and chuckled a bit. "I feel like Haruhi the first time the host club went to the beach. I'm sitting on a towel, under an umbrella, not enjoying the beach." I looked at the flannel I was wearing over my tank top. "At least I'm wearing my bathing suit, I just have a shirt on."

I heard footsteps in the sand walking towards me. I looked towards the sound and saw Haruhi. She was wearing a loose tank top and shorts, with a frilly bikini underneath.

She looked at me confused. "Hikaru, are you sure you're alright? You look like you're not really enjoying yourself."

I gave her a fake smile. "I am enjoying myself, don't worry. I just don't feel like swimming right now."

"Well the club should be down here any minute, do you want anything from the beach house?"

I shook my head. "Nah I'm good. I'll just wait for you guys here."

Haruhi nodded then began to walk back to the beach house. I sighed again and looked back at the ocean.

"I couldn't say that wasn't enjoying myself because she might get hurt. Maybe when the club gets here I'll…"

But before I could finish, someone jumped on my back, causing me to gasp.

"Hika-chan!" Honey yelled happily. "It's been so long since we've seen you. We've missed you so much!"

"God you've grown Honey." I grunted, but I began to softly chuckle. "But I've missed you guys too. It's nice to see you again."

"Mitsukuni." I heard Mori say. "I get that you're excited to see Hikaru, but you shouldn't jump on him like that. You're a lot bigger than you were in high school."

Honey nodded. "Alright, sorry Hika-chan."

"It's alright." I said as Honey got off me.

I looked at him and noticed how much he changed. He was taller than Haruhi now, but only barely, his face looked more matured, but he still looked like he was a lot yonger than he was.

I heard more footsteps coming towards me. I looked to my side and saw Haruhi return with Kyouya. Kyouya noticed what I was wearing and pushed up his glasses.

"Hikaru, isn't it a little hot to be wearing a shirt like that?" He asked.

I looked at my red flannel I was wearing. "It's not that hot, I think I'll be fine."

Honey grabbed my arm and began to tug me to get up. "Come on Hika-chan, let's go swimming."

He began tugging so hard that I fell on my knees. "Wait, hold on Honey. I don't want to go swimming yet."

He looked at me with teary eyes. "Y-You don't?"

I gave him a sad smile. "I'll swim, just not right now. I want to catch up with everyone first."

Honey's smile returned. "Oh alright, that make sense. Reiko and I will go swimming then."

I blinked in confusion. "Wait Reiko?"

"Yes." A voice said.

I turned to my side towards the voice and saw Reiko standing there in a black bathing suit. I jumped in fright by her sudden appearance and put a hand to my chest.

"God Reiko." I said, feeling my heart beat rapidly. "Don't just appear like that. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry if I startled you, but I was here the whole time." She said.

I sweat dropped, she was? I kinda feel bad for not noticing her since the beginning. I looked back over at Honey.

"So you and Reiko are still dating then?"

Honey nodded with a wide smile. "Yep, we're now happily engaged."

If I was drinking something, I would've spit it out from shock. I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Wait, are you serious?"

Honey held her hand up, showing me the ring. "Yep, I proposed to her three months ago."

"We're so excited for our wedding." Reiko said in a monotone voice.

I sweat dropped again. Honey looks a lot more excited for the wedding then her. Well, she was never really the one to express her emotions.

I smiled at them. "Well, I'm happy for you two then."

Honey smile grew. "Thanks." He looked towards Reiko. "Come on, let's go swimming."

"Ok." She said.

"Yay!" Honey cheered as he started running towards the ocean with Reiko slowly following after him.

I chuckled a bit as I saw Honey run into the ocean, it seems like he hasn't changed at all. Soon after we all caught up with each other's lives, mostly mine, we began to prepare dinner. Mori placed a portable grill in front of the towel I was sitting on while Haruhi took out the food from the cooler. I watched as she began to put the meat on the grill.

"Hey Haruhi." I said.

"Yah." She said without taking her eyes off the grill.

"Um...Would you like any help?"

She turned her face slightly to look at me. "Um, are you sure, you've never really cooked before."

"Well, that was before I began living on my own. I can actually fend for myself now."

"Well." Haruhi said as she looked back at the food. "If you really want to help you can peel the potatoes."

I gave her a look. "Really, that's it?"

"If you show that you can do this without messing up, I'll let you help out with something more challenging."

I sighed. "Alright."

Haruhi handed me a potato peeler and a sack of potatoes. Then placed two pails in front of me.

"Put the shavings in one pail, then the potatoes in the other."

I nodded, then reached in the sack for a potato and began peeling it. After about a half an hour of peeling, I was finally on the last potato. I peeled the potato quickly then put it in the pail. I put the peeler down.

"Done." I said.

"You can't possibly be done that fast unless you rushed through them." She turned to me and saw the pail of peeled potatoes. Her eyes widened. "What the hell, how did you peel them so fast?" She picked one up. "And so cleanly, I don't see any remaining skin anywhere."

"I told you I know how to cook"

"But how, where did you learn to cook?"

"Marcus's girlfriend Hina taught me." I said. "She saw that I wasn't eating the best because I only knew how to cook in the microwave. So during a dinner party with Marcus, her, and a couple other friends, she had me help with dinner. Then after that day, she gave me cooking lessons until I was able to handle cooking by myself."

"Well, if you say you're as good as a cook as you say you are. Then I guess you can cut the potatoes into fries, because I'm almost done with the meat. Then after I'm done, I can help you with the fries."

I nodded and grabbed a potato, cutting it into fries. Then placed them into a newly empty pail Haruhi gave me. I heard small laughter in the distance. I looked to my left and in the distance I saw a mother and her daughter, who looked around the age of five, walking towards the ocean. I smiled at them as the little girl gave a cute scream when the waves touched her feet.

"So, this isn't a private beach?" I asked.

"It is." Kyouya said, not looking up from his book. "But it is shared between some families. So that's why there's other people besides us at the beach."

"Oh." I said, beginning to cut the potato again. "I haven't been to a beach since high school."

Haruhi looked at me shocked. "Really, don't you have a private beach?"

"Well I did, but around junior year of high school, my parents decided to sell it to the public because we never used it. We might also sell our summer house in Bali."

"Also Hikaru hasn't been out of town since Kaoru died. This is the first time in five years he's been out of town."

"You've haven't been out of town in five years? Not even to see your parents?" Haruhi asked.

I shook my head. "Nope, I only get to see them when they visit me, which isn't very often."

"Can I ask why you haven't left in five years?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, I guess I've just been too busy with work that I haven't had that much time to go anywhere."

Kyouya rolled his eyes from his book to me.

"Hikaru." He said. "You work at a graveyard, I'm pretty sure you're not that busy."

"Well, I take my job very seriously."

"You could at least…"

But Kyouya was interrupted by a woman's scram. We turned towards the woman who was running towards us. Tears in her eyes.

"Have you guys seen my daughter? I took my eyes off of her for one minute and she was gone."

"No sorry, we haven't seen her." Haruhi said.

Just after she said that, we heard another scream, but from a little girl. We look towards the ocean and saw a little girl struggling in the waves.

"Miyu!" He mother screamed in horror.

Before she could do anything, I quickly shot up from my seat and began running towards the beach, taking off my flannel while running. I then jumped into the ocean. I swam towards the girl, realizing that she was in a riptide. I stopped before I reached the riptide and looked for something I could use to pull the girl in.

I then saw seaweed next to me. I grabbed it and threw on end towards the little girl.

"Grab the other end of the seaweed and I'll pull you in." I said.

Miyu grabbed onto the seaweed and I began pulling her towards me, fighting against the current. When she was close enough to me, I grabbed her and started swimming back to shore.

I walked out of the ocean with the little girl in my arms coughing. Everybody ran up to us.

"Miyu!" Her mom cried as she took her from me and hugged her. "Oh baby, don't scare me like that ever again." She looked towards me. "Thank you."

"No problem." I said. "I'm glad I was able to get her out of the riptide."

The mother thanked me again, along with her daughter, then they went back to their beach house. I moved my wet hair out of my face and Haruhi offered me a towel.

"Thanks." I said as I took the towel from her and began drying my hair.

Halfway through drying my hair, I noticed Haruhi hasn't taken her eyes off of me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm just amazed that you saved that little girl, risking your life while doing so."

"Well, I didn't really risk my life, I didn't get caught in the riptide. If I did, I think I would still be stuck in it."

Haruhi smiled. "You still saved her though, even before her mother could do anything."

I slightly blushed at the way Haruhi was giving me and began following her back towards where we were sitting. Honey looked at us while we were walking and noticed something on my back, but my tank top was mostly covering it.

"Hey Takashi, did you see that on Hika-chan's back?"

Mori looked at me and saw what he was talking about. "Hmm, it looks like a tattoo."

"I wonder what it could be?"

* * *

It was later that night and we were eating our dinner around a bonfire.

"Are you sure you don't want beer or wine Hikaru?" Kyouya asked. "We got some of the best."

I shook my head. "No, I don't drink, but thanks." I looked over towards Haruhi and saw all the bottles around her. "But I think Haruhi had a little too much to drink."

She glared at me. "No I haven't!"

I ate one of my fries. "Ever since we talked about Tamaki, you began to drink a lot."

"No I haven't!" She said somewhat slurred. "I'm perfectly fine!"

"One of us should take her back to the house." Kyouya said. "I think she's had enough."

I placed my food down. "I'll do it, I'm kinda tired anyway."

"I said I'm fine!" Haruhi yelled.

I got up and walked over to her. "No you're not, now let's go back to the house."

She growled then stood up. "Fine I'll go, not because you told me to, but because I want to."

"Well." I said as we began walking. "Now I know what kind of drunk you are."

"I'm not a drunk!"

I rolled my eyes and continued to walk back to the house.

* * *

We opened the door to her room and walked in.

I sighed. "Well here we are, finally." I turned to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

But before I could leave, Haruhi began crying. I looked back at her.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just." She sat down on her bed. "I don't get how he could get over me so easily like that. We were in a six year relationship and we only broke up a couple months ago."

I walked up to her. "Well that tells you what kind of man he is. I wouldn't be surprised if he was cheating on you."

She glared at me. "You're not helping."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Sorry."

She sighed and I sat next to her.

"Haruhi, I can understand why you're upset that Tamaki moved on so quickly." I looked at her with a sad expression. "But he's a stupid man for breaking up with you. You're the most amazing girl that I have ever known. You're smart, funny, kind, beautiful, you could be blunt at times, but the other things make up for it." I smiled at her. "That's why I fell in love with you."

Haruhi looked at me with a surprised expression on her face.

"Well." I stretched until my back cracked. "I better get to my ro…"

But before I could finish, Haruhi kissed me. I just sat there surprised. She then deepened the kiss and put all her weight on me, making me fall on my back on the bed, with her on top of me.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the next morning, Haruhi groaned as the sun shone through the window, telling her that it's morning. She placed a pillow over her eyes, trying her best to ignore the intense pain in her head.

"Ugh." She groaned. "Why does my head hurt so much?"

Haruhi removed the pillow from her face when he felt a cool breeze ran over her body. She looked down at her body and it took her a bit to realize that she was nude under the covers. When she finally realized that she was nude she gasped and clenched the sheets around her chest.

"What the hell happened last night? Did I really do what I think I did?"

She then heard a soft mumble next to her. Her eyes widened and slowly turned her head towards where the sound was coming from. Her eyes grew even more horrified when she saw me laying on my back next to her shirtless, with the covers over my chest. She opened her mouth to scream, but I stopped her from doing so.

"Don't worry." I said tiredly, not opening my eyes. "We didn't do anything."

"T-Then why are we both naked?!" She yelled.

I groaned from the loudness of her voice and placed an arm over my eyes.

"I'm not naked, I still have my pants on." I lifted up the blanket a bit for her to see. "See?"

"Ok, but that doesn't explain why I'm still naked."

"I'll tell you when I fully wake up. Let me sleep for a little longer." I mumbled.

"Hikaru!" She slapped my arm.

"Ow, alright!" I removed my arm over my eyes and began to rub the one she slapped. "Don't have to be so forceful."

She growled at me as I sat up, keeping the blanket over my chest. I yawned and rubbed eyes, then looked at her.

"When we were all talking while eating dinner, Tamaki popped into our conversation. You started to get depressed and started drinking a lot, so when you got drunk I took you back to your room, even though you fought me. When I was going to leave to go to my room, you started crying. I sat next to you to calm you down. I told you why I fell in love with you, then before I could leave, you kissed me."

Haruhi sat there, waiting for me to finish the story. But I just sat there silently.

"And?" She said.

"And what?"

Her eye twitched. "And why am I naked?!"

"Oh." I said while I rubbed my eye with my palm. "Well while you were kissing me, you kinda wanted to take it a step further. I wasn't even comfortable with you drunk kissing me, so I was definitely not going to any further. So when I refused to, you yelled at me to get out, then you passed out." I ran a hand through my hair. "So when I went to bed, about an hour later I heard the door slam open and I saw you. You yelled at me again and when I tried to calm you down, you complained how it was too hot and you took off your clothes. I panicked and tried to make you put your clothes back on, but you refused. You started getting even louder and I didn't want you to wake up everyone. So I covered you up in a blanket and walked you back to your room. But when I placed you back in the bed, you took off my shirt and complained how now it was too cold...I don't really understand why you did that, then you said you wouldn't sleep if I didn't sleep in the bed with you. So against my wishes I got in the bed and went to sleep." I sighed. "About a half an hour later, I woke up see you cuddling me...that was the most awkward thing in my life. So I carefully peeled you off of me, making sure not to wake you up, and I went back to sleep."

Haruhi just sat there, horrified at what she just heard.

I looked at her. "Anyway, can you hand me my shirt." I pointed to the chair next to the window. "It's over there."

She glared at me. "Hikaru, I can't do that. Unless you forgot, I'm naked!"

"Well I'm half naked."

"You're a guy! You don't need a shirt!"

I hugged the blanket around my chest. "That doesn't mean I feel comfortable walking around shirtless."

"Why, are you hiding something I don't know about?!"

"No." I said. "I'm just kinda self-conscious of my body."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Just get your own damn shirt."

I sighed. "Fine."

I slowly got out of bed and stood up. Haruhi looked at my back and her glare softened. On my back were tattoos of angel wings that started on my upper back and shoulder blades, and ended a little above my lower back.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi asked.

I looked at her over my shoulder. "Yah?"

"You have angel wings, on your back…"

"Yah, I got them in remembrance of Kaoru. "I swallowed the lump in my throat as tears began to burn my eyes. "It reminds me that...um...he's in a better place."

"Is this why you didn't want to get up? So I wouldn't see them, so I wouldn't bring him up?"

I wiped the tears from my eyes. "No, that's not the reason why. I'm actually really proud of these wings." I put one of my hands on my chest. "I'm just self-conscious about something else.

"What are you self-conscious about then?"

I ignored her question and began walking around to her side of the bed, keeping my back to her. Haruhi looked at me, cocking her eyebrow.

"Hikaru?"

"I'm just getting my shirt." I said.

"But why do you have your back facing me?"

"Um...No reason."

I quickly grabbed my tank top and put it on. Then I faced her, she looked at me confused.

"What?" I asked.

"What's wrong with you? You didn't face me when you were getting your shirt. You had your back to me the whole time."

"Well I'm facing you now."

"Yah, but that was after you put your shirt back on. What's wrong?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed. "Like I said, it's nothing."

"Hikaru…"

"Just get changed." I interrupted. "I'll meet you downstairs with the others."

"Hikaru wait…"

But before she could finish, I left the room. After I closed the door, I leaned my back against it. I let out a shaky breath as I ran my hand through my hair. My hand then traveled down to my chest under my tank tip. I ran my fingers over one of my scars, a couple tears running down my face.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and wiped the tears from my eyes, then I took a deep breath and made my way to the dining room.

* * *

Honey placed the last dish for breakfast down on the table, he looked over at the stairs.

"I wonder if Hika-chan and Haru-chan are awake yet. Breakfast is almost ready."

"They might still be asleep." Mori said. "Haruhi had a rough night, and Hikaru probably did too trying to get her to bed."

Honey opened his mouth to say something else, but the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs stop him. They looked over towards the stairs and saw me walking down.

Honey smiled. "Hika-chan!"

I gave him a slight wave. "Hey."

"We were getting worried about you. Do you know if Haru-chan is awake?"

"Um yah, she's just getting changed." I said as I sat down at the table.

"Well she better hurry if she wants breakfast, or we're going to have to eat without her." Kyouya said as he walked out of the kitchen and sat across from me.

"Don't worry." Haruhi said as she came down the stairs. "I'm here."

We all watched as she walked into the dining room and sat next to me.

"Well…" Honey said uncomfortably. "I guess we can eat now."

Honey and Mori joined the table and we all began to eat. We just ate in silence, all the other hosts looking at Haruhi and me as we ate.

"So did anything happen with you two last night?" Kyouya asked. "You two look uncomfortable."

"I'm fine." I said as I took a bite of my French toast. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kyouya looked over at Haruhi. "Haruhi?"

Haruhi looked up from her food. "Uh...I'm fine. I just have a headache."

"Would you like to stay in today? You don't have to go out if you don't feel good."

She sighed. "No I'm alright. I'll just take some pain medication and I'll be fine."

Kyouya just nodded and we all continued to eat in silence.

* * *

We were at the beach again, I was sitting on the same towel, under the same umbrella as last time. I watched as Honey was on Mori's shoulders in the water as Reiko watched. I smiled, they haven't changed a bit since the last time I saw them.

"Why don't you go join them?" Kyouya asked me as he read his book. "You look bored just sitting up here with me."

"I'm fine." I said. "I might go swimming later. I just want to watch for now though."

Kyouya looked at me for a bit as I watched Honey and Mori in the water, then he pushed up his glasses and went back to his book.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi said as she walked up to me.

I looked over at her. "Yah?"

"Um…" She rubbed the back of her neck. "Ar-Are you mad at me?"

"No."

She looked at me a bit shocked. "You're not?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Then, why were you so defensive back in the room? It looked like I offended you or something."

"You didn't offend me, I just..." I looked back at the ocean. "I just have something that I'm uncomfortable with that I didn't want to show you."

Haruhi waited a bit to ask her next question.

"Is it something that happened during the accident?"

I just stayed quiet, continuing to look at the water.

Haruhi looked down. "Never mind, I shouldn't have asked."

"It's alright." I said. "But I just don't feel comfortable talking about it now. I'll tell one day though, but just not right now."

Haruhi nodded. "Alright, I understand. Um...would you like anything to eat?"

"Uh, sure. I'll have something."

Haruhi went over to the cooler and got out a couple sandwiches and put them on a plate. Then started making her way back to me, but halfway walking back, she tripped over a pile of sand, landing in front of me, dropping the sandwiches.

She opened her eyes and saw the sandwiches were in the sand. She groaned as she sat up on her knees.

"Great, of course I trip and fall." She wiped the sand off of her. "And I dropped the sandwiches in the sand. How ironic."

I put my hand over my mouth and began to laugh, she looked at me.

She glared. "What are you laughing at?"

"I'm sorry." I said, wiping a tear from my eye. "But watching you fall was just so funny I just couldn't help but laugh."

She saw how happy I was and her glare turned into a smile.

My laughter began to die down a bit. "Man, I haven't laughed like that in ages, and just by you falling too." I placed my hand on her head and smiled. "You're so cute."

She blushed at what I said and looked down.

"Hey Hika-chan?" Honey called out. "Come swim with us."

I looked over at him, the smile never leaving my face. "Alright, coming."

I stood up and began making my way over to the water. Haruhi put a hand on her head, her heart beating fast.

"My heart…" She whispered. "It can't be…" She looked at me as I was walking to the water. "No, there's no way I'm in love with him...right?"


	7. Chapter 7

It was the next day and we were all in the dining room eating breakfast.

"What would you guys like to do today? I don't really feel like going to the beach today." Kyouya said as he took a sip of his tea.

"How about we go to an amusement park." Honey suggested. "On the way here I saw one and it looks like a lot of fun."

"Sure, I have no problem with that."

Mori nodded. "Hmm."

Kyouya looked over at Haruhi and me. "Hikaru, Haruhi? Do you want to go?"

"Sure." I said as I picked up my muffin. "I'll go."

"Um…" Haruhi rolled her eyes over to me. When I caught her eyes she lightly blushed and looked away. "I-I'll go."

"Well that settles it then. We're going to the amusement park."

"Yay!" Honey cheered.

* * *

"Wow." Honey said in amazement. "This place is huge."

"It does look a lot bigger then when we passed it." Kyouya said. He pulled out a map of the amusement park. "Because we all want to do different things, how about we split up." He pointed to a food court in the center of the map. "We can meet here when it's time to leave."

We all nodded and we started going our separate ways. Honey, Mori, and Reiko all went together to the first ride they saw and Kyouya went into a shop. I just stood there with Haruhi. I looked at her.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Oh, uh…" She rubbed her arm. "I don't really care what we do."

"Well." I said as I crossed my arms. "To be honest, I'm not the biggest fan of rollercoasters."

She looked at me shocked. "You're not?"

I shook my head. "Yah, uh…Kaoru was more into them."

"I would of thought that it would of been the opposite."

I chuckled a bit. "Yah, a lot of people do. After I got sick in the first year of middle school, I got stomach problems that got me nauseous easily. And I don't like to throw up so I try to avoid it the best I can." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Gosh, I haven't been to an amusement park since your first date with Tama...Never mind." I smiled at her and grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's have some fun."

Haruhi blushed and we began to walk around the park. We rode a couple rides and played a couple games. I won a stuffed dog from a basketball game.

I smiled and handed it to her. "Here."

"Why are you giving me this?" Haruhi asked. "You won it."

"Because." I said as my smile grew. "I won it for you."

Haruhi blushed. "B-But why?"

"I guess you can say that I thought that it would kinda please you that I won it for you." I gave an obnoxious smile. "It's also almost as cute as you."

Haruhi's bangs covered her face and she took the dog from me. "Th-Thanks…"

I noticed her blush and cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked. "Your face is all red."

I placed my hand on her forehead and her blush darkened.

"I-I-I." She stuttered.

"You don't feel like you have a fever." I said as I took my hand off her forehead. "I guess your face is just red because it's hot."

Haruhi nodded her head quickly. "Ya-Ya-Yah, it's because it's hot. Not because I'm embarrassed or anything…"

I just looked at her confused by the way she was acting. "Ok…" I grabbed her free hand. "Come on, let's go on the log ride."

We went over to the log ride and rode the ride. While during the drop, Haruhi grabbed my flannel and used it to cover her face from the water.

I laughed as we ran out of the ride soaked. "God that was awesome, I love that ride."

Haruhi groaned as she walked up to me, wringing out the bottom of her shirt. "Yah, but we're soaked."

"Well that's the fun of it." I said. I pointed to the picture of us on the screen. "You look so cute. I'm going to buy it."

I walked over to the desk below the screens displaying the photos. I bought two photos and gave one to Haruhi. After the log ride, we went over to the teacups. I laughed as we spun. Haruhi saw how much fun I was having and smiled. After a couple more rides we decided to take a break at a food court.

I walked over to Haruhi sitting at a table and handed her a drink. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Haruhi said as she took the drink.

I sat down across from her and sighed happily. "Gosh, I haven't had this much fun in years." I smiled at her lovingly. "Thanks."

She looked at me confused. "Thanks for what?"

"Thank you for today. I haven't done anything like this since Kaoru was alive. Being with you today has been great. I'm really glad that I came on this trip."

Haruhi smiled at what I said. After resting for a couple more minutes we went back to exploring the park hand in hand. We only had time for one more ride so we decided to go on the ferris wheel.

After waiting in a long, we finally got into our cart. As we were moving, the sunset shone on Haruhi. Which made her look even more beautiful than she was, if that was even possible. My heart pounded as I looked at her. I was still in love with her since high school, but those feelings somewhat drifted away during the five years I was disconnect from the club.

But when I saw her at the graveyard, my feeling returned. And after learning that Tamaki and her broke up, I felt so happy. I would love to ask her out, but I was afraid that she's still not over Tamaki, or she still didn't see me anymore than a friend.

I watched her as she looked at the amusement park's lights in amazement when we reached the top.

"Wow." She said in amazement. "The view up here is so beautiful."

"You're beautiful." I said without thinking.

When we both realized what I said we blushed. I covered my mouth with one of my hands and looked away from her. Haruhi looked down at her hands and cleared her throat. We just sat there for a couple minutes in silence. I looked back at her and opened my mouth to say something, but Haruhi interrupted me.

"You're beautiful too."

I looked at Haruhi confused. Did she just call me beautiful?

"Umm…"

"I-I didn't mean that you're beautiful, I mean you are. But I meant in a boyish way, because you're a boy and not a…"

I began to laugh, interrupting her stuttering. She looked up at me, her blush was almost covering her whole face.

"Well I guess we can agree on something." I gave a smug smirk and placed a hand on my chest. "That I'm beautiful."

Haruhi glared at me, but soon her glare softened and she began to laugh. The ferris wheel ended and we got out of our cart. I grabbed her hand and we began to walk to the food court Kyouya told us to meet them at. When we came up to a sign we took out our map to see where the food court was.

"Ugh." I growled as I squinted my eyes trying to see the map in the dark. "It's kinda hard to read."

"Let's go over to a lamp so we can read it." Haruhi said.

I nodded and we walked over to the lamp. But on the way there, Haruhi tripped, she grabbed onto me, which made me fall with her.

We grunted as we fell on the grass. I opened my eyes and noticed that I was on top of Haruhi. I blushed, my heart pounding hard in my chest. I've haven't been this close to Haruhi in forever, the last time was when we were trapped in the net during Halloween during the first year of high school.

Haruhi opened her eyes and realized that I was on top of her. She blushed as well. Her warm breath touching my face.

"I love you." I whispered.

Haruhi eyes widened and before she could say anything, I put a hand on her cheek and kissed her. She laid there frozen as I kissed her. Then when the feeling of shock faded, she kissed me back, wrapping her arms around my neck. We deepened the kiss, but a couple seconds after that, the fireworks went off.

We both got spooked by the fireworks and quickly separated. I got off her and we both say up. I lightly rubbed under my lip.

"Well that came out of nowhere." Haruhi said.

"Yup." I said, lightly sucking my bottom lip.

Haruhi looked over at me. "Did I bite your lip?"

I nodded. "A little bit."

Haruhi looked down at embarrassed. I got up and brushed the grass off of me. I held out for Haruhi to grab.

"Come on." I said, smiling lovingly at her. "Let's meet up with the club."

Haruhi smiled back at me and took my hand, and we walked to where the host club was, hand in hand.

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it's a little short, I'll try to make it linger next time. I was going to post this last night, but I didn't have enough time to finish it. I'm only going to update this story one chapter at a time during the summer because I want to focus on my other story Asylum during the summer, but don't worry I'll update soon, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957 **


	8. Chapter 8

It was the last day of our trip and we all decided that we would go to the shops around the town.

"Wow." Honey said in awe. "Look at all the shops."

Kyouya pushed up his glasses. "Well we are near a beach, so I'm not really surprised that there are a lot of shops here." Kyouya looked at one of the price tags on a shirt next to him. "But these items are extremely overpriced. Especially for the crappy quality."

"Hopefully there's a bakery." Honey said. "I want to see what kind of cakes they have."

"There's a petting zoo somewhere around here. I would like to go there." Mori said.

As the three of them were discussing on where to go. I grabbed Haruhi and pulled her aside, making her squeak cutely in surprise.

I smiled. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Haruhi smiled back at me and we began to sneak away from the group.

"Alright." Kyouya said. "We'll go to the bakery first, then the petting zoo after, then lastly we'll go to the electronic fair that is a block away. Is that alright Hikaru and Haruhi?"

But when they turned to us, we were gone. They looked at the place that we were standing.

"They're gone." Honey said.

"Yes they are." Kyouya said. "I wonder where they went?"

* * *

Haruhi and I were walking down the street, hand in hand, occasionally walking into shops. We were now in a grocery store looking for what to make for dinner. I picked up a bag of noodles and looked over at Haruhi.

"Do you want to do a noodle dish for dinner tonight? I think it'll be good for our last day here."

Haruhi smiled. "Yah, that sounds good. And I can make some sauce with some of the items we have back at the house."

We grabbed a couple more items and paid for them, we then went to a gift shop a couple of stores over. As we walked in, the first thing I noticed was a rack of necklaces. I walked up to it and began looking through them.

"I wonder if I can find something for Kaoru here?" I whispered. "He would be really happy if I got him a gift."

I kept looking through them until my eye caught an angel wing necklace that you could give half to your best friend. I took it off the rack and looked at it closer, a smile appeared on my face.

"Kaoru would love this." I lightly rubbed my thumb on one of the wings. "Even when we're apart, we'll always have a part of each other."

Tears began to burn in my eyes as I continued to stare at the necklaces.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi said as she walked up behind me. "Did you find something you liked?"

"Uh yah." I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes, then showed her the necklaces. "I'm going to buy this."

Haruhi looked at the angel wing necklace, and noticed that there were two necklaces.

"Who's the second necklace for?" She asked.

"Uh, it's for Kaoru." I slightly blushed. "I know it sounds kinda weird, but I think Kaoru would love this."

Haruhi smiled at me lovingly. "I think that's really sweet of you. I'm sure Kaoru would love this. They also match the wings on your back"

I smiled back at her, then looked back at the necklaces. "Yah, they do."

"Maybe when we get back, we can visit his grave and give him the necklace with some flowers."

I cleared my throat. "Uh yah, we can do that…"

If only she knew that I was actually giving it to him and not just leaving it at his grave. Haruhi and I bought a couple more items then we went back to the car that we all took here to put our items away. After we put our items away in the trunk, I looked at the time on my phone.

"We have time for one more thing. Do you want to go to the beach for a little while?"

"Sure, the beach sounds good."

I took her hand into mine and we made our way over to the beach. We found a cool place in the sand and sat down together. Haruhi laid her head on my chest as we watched the waves lightly crash on the shore. I put my nose in her hair.

"So, what are we going to be after we go back home? Are we going to officially be a couple?"

"I don't know." She said as she intertwined our fingers. "A week after we get back, I have to go to Karuizawa for about six months so I can work on a law case for my final project for law school that's out there. I'm going to stay at Misuzu's pension while I'm out there."

I looked at her sadly. "Do you have to stay out there for that long?"

Haruhi nodded. "Yah, also the day after we come back, I have to go up there to talk to Misuzu. But I'll be back that same night."

I moved my nose out of her hair and down to her neck. "If you have to be out there for so long, can you have one date with me. We can have dinner at my house."

Haruhi smiled. "Yah, I would love if we do that."

I began kissing her neck, trailing up to her cheek. I then kissed her on the lips. After we separated we looked back at the ocean.

"You know; these past couple days I've spent with you have been the best I've had in the past five years. I use to not really have anything to wake up to in the morning. But the day after I saw you in the graveyard after so long and coming on this trip, I've actually had something to wake up to."

Haruhi smiled at me. "I feel the same way, after Tamaki senpai and I broke up. I was really upset that he moved on so quickly, but being here with you actually made me forget all about him."

I smiled back at her and we continued to watch the waves for about thirty more minutes. Then we made our way back to the car. When we got there, Kyouya, Mori, and Honey were already waiting for us.

"There you guys are." Kyouya said. "We thought you two got lost or something?"

"Yah, we were going to search for you two after we were done with all the places we wanted to go to." Honey said.

I sweat dropped. "Wow, you guys were worried but wanted to do all the stuff you guys wanted to do before you looked for us."

"Because I knew you two were fine so we decided to go on what we were doing."

"What if we were hurt?"

Kyouya pushed up his glasses. "Then I guess you guys would've been waiting for us until we went looking for you."

My eye twitched. "It's nice to see that you guys care."

"We're the greatest friends aren't we?"

I rubbed my temples. "God Kyouya, you're reminding me of Simon Cowell so much that it's scary."

"I'll take that as a complement."

"You're so lucky I like Simon, or I would be so angry right now."

Kyouya just smirked at me. "Is it because I'm charming, that's why I remind you of him?"

I just rolled my eyes. "Yah whatever."

We all got into the car and drove back to the beach house, where we stayed for the remainder of the night.

* * *

It was the next morning and I was just finishing packing. I zipped up my suitcase and stood up. I sighed and stretched until my back made a satisfying crack. I pulled out one of the angel wing necklaces and looked at it.

I smiled. "After five days of being away, I finally get to see Kaoru again. Even if I had fun here, it still felt really long without being able to see Kaoru. There was a knock on my door and then someone opened it.

"Are you ready to go Hikaru?" Haruhi asked.

I looked over at her, my smile never leaving my face. "Yah, let's go."

I put the necklace back in my pocket and grabbed my suitcase. Then followed Haruhi outside to the car, and we all drove home.

* * *

When the car pulled up to my house, I got out of the car almost too quickly then I should of.

"Hikaru?" Kyouya said.

I looked back into the car at the club members. "Yah?"

"Don't stay invisible ok. We really want you to keep in touch with us alright."

I nodded. "I promise I'll keep in touch with you guys. It was nice to spend these past five days with you all, these have been a couple of the best days in the last five years." I smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome Hika-chan. It was great spending time with you too." Honey smiled.

My smile grew and we all said our goodbyes. I grabbed my bag and watched as the car drove away until it was out of our sight. After they were gone, I quickly ran to my house and opened the door. I threw my bag inside, not caring if I hit anything and then ran over to the stables.

When I got there, I wasted no time to get Comet out and saddled him up. I mounted him and began to ride to our meeting place. Excitement began building up inside me as I got closer.

I stopped Comet when I was close enough and I hoped off. I began running towards our spot, my smile still glued to my face. When I finally got there, I stopped in the center of our meeting place. I was lightly panting as I looked around for Kaoru.

My eyes then caught him sitting with his back up against a log, facing away from me. He was looking through the magazine that I had bought a couple days ago. He sighed as he flipped a page.

"Kaoru?" I said.

Kaoru eyes widened slightly in shock and he turned around and saw me. I smiled at him as tears burned in my eyes. Kaoru smiled and he stood up.

Tears began to fill his eyes. "Hikaru, you're back."

I nodded. "Yah, I'm back."

Tears fell down his face as he ran up and hugged me.

"God I missed you so much." He cried into my shoulder.

"I missed you too." I said.

We hugged for a little longer, then we separated.

"I got something for you." I said.

I took out the angel wing necklace from my pocket and showed it to him.

Kaoru gasped as he took the necklace. "You got me this?"

I nodded. "Yah."

"There's only one wing though. Where's the other one?"

I revealed the other wing necklace that I hid underneath my shirt, and connected it with Kaoru's.

"Now we have another thing to keep us together."

Kaoru smiled again and put the necklace on. He put the wing in his hand and looked at it up close.

"It matches the tattoo on your back that you got for me." He looked back at me and gave me another hug. "Thank you Hikaru, I love it."

"You're welcome." I said as I hugged him back. "I'm glad to be back."

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope this update was worth the wait. Like I've said that I've been busy because we're remodeling our house and I haven't been getting much sleep. Yesterday was the day I only got sleep in the past three days and I slept like a log. Anyway if you want to read more of me, I'm writing two other stories at the moment. My prequel to Bad Blood _Asylum_ and my other story _Love Sick_. So if you want to, go check them out. If I could be completely honest, I thought this story would of been a lot more popular then _Love sick_ and a second to _Asylum_ , but I guess I was wrong. _Love Sick's_ reviews are almost catching up to _Asylum's_ and I'm kinda shocked cause I thought _Asylum_ would of been a lot more popular and that's the story I'm working on this summer the most... Why am I talking about this here, I need to just shut up. I'll try to update this story as soon as I can, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957 **


	9. Chapter 9

Haruhi put her sweatshirt on and grabbed her keys to her car. She put on her shoes and grabbed the doorknob.

"Alright dad, I'm off." She said.

"Hold on Haruhi." Ranka said while sitting at the table eating breakfast. "I don't think it's the best idea to go today."

"Why not?"

Ranka stood up and walked over to her. "It said on the news that there's going to be a storm, they're advising people to stay away from the mountains."

"I'm going to be fine dad, don't worry. I'll drive safely."

Ranka sighed and pat her head. "Alright, but call me when you get to Misuzu's, ok." Haruhi nodded and Ranka hugged her. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Bye dad."

Haruhi separated from him, then left her apartment. She looked up at the sky and saw dark clouds in the distance.

"I think I'll make it to Karuizawa before the storm hits."

She walked down the stair of her apartment complex to her car and got in. She then started up her car and began driving to Karuizawa, barely hearing the thunder in the distance.

* * *

I threw a baseball to Kaoru and he caught it with his glove.

"So wait, you kissed her?" He asked, throwing the ball back.

I smiled. "Yah."

"How did that happen?"

"I don't know, I guess we just got caught in the heat of the moment. But I could feel a spark you know."

Kaoru caught the ball I threw to him. "Sliders?"

"No, I don't feel like retrieving balls today."

Kaoru nodded and threw the baseball back to me. "So, are you two a thing now?"

"Well, not really." I said. "But hopefully that'll change after our little date."

"You seem really happy with her." He said with a hint of irritation. "I haven't seen you this happy in a long time."

"Yah I am." I said as I threw the ball to him. "But she has to leave for Karuizawa for six months for a project for law school." I sighed. "I would really like to go."

"But you can't." Kaoru said.

"Why can't I?"

"You'll be gone for six months, and Haruhi will be working on the project all day so you'll barely be able to see her. You couldn't take being alone for six months." He threw the ball to me. "No way."

"I could do it."

"Oh what?" Kaoru started to grow irritated. "If it wasn't for me you could go?"

I sighed. "No Kaoru." I threw the ball back at him. "I didn't say that. I just said I would like to go."

Kaoru just scoffed.

"I won't of course, but I would like to."

"Yah, don't let me stop you." He threw the ball back to me with more force.

"Aww." I smirked. "Gettin angry? Trying to bring the heat Kaoru?" I threw the ball back to him.

"The heat? That's not heat." He smirked. "You want heat?"

I held up my glove, ready to catch the ball. "Bring the heat Kao."

He glared at me. "Don't call me Kao, and let's go."

"So scared." I teased. "Come on Kaoru. Fallin asleep here."

Kaoru gripped the ball and glared at me, taking his time. I closed my eyes and began to snore. Kaoru glared harder at me, then threw the ball, hitting me in the groin. I groaned in pain. Kaoru gasped and covered his mouth.

"Oh God." I grunted in pain as I fell to the ground.

"You ok?" Kaoru chuckled, walking towards me.

I looked up at him. "That was a strike." I wheezed. "That was definitely a strike."

Right after I said that, a flash of lightning appeared, followed with a roar of thunder. Kaoru looked towards the direction the lightning came from.

"Did you see that?" He asked. "It's lightning."

It soon began pouring down rain. Kaoru and I looked over at each other and smiled.

"Let the Mud Games begin!" We yelled together.

I got up and Kaoru and I got two old trash can lids that we made into sleds. We slid through the puddles of water, seeing who could go the farthest, but when Kaoru kept winning, I grabbed his leg and pulled him back so I could be in front of him.

After our contest we then pushed each other on the sleds down the path of water, occasionally slipping and falling on each other.

We continued to play in the rain until the sun was almost down. I sat down on the sled and Kaoru pushed me one last time. I laughed as I slid until we reached the end of the path, I then looked back to see if Kaoru wanted to go one last time, but he was gone.

My smile fell. "Kaoru?"

I stood up and looked around for him, but the rain was making it hard to see anything. I looked at the time on my phone while I was shielding it from the rain.

"I guess it's getting late, he probably wants me to get back home before it gets too dark."

I picked up the homemade sled, then slowly made my way back to my house.

* * *

It was the next morning and I was hiding behind a tombstone while spying on the geese.

"Hey guys." I whispered. "How long are we going to do this for, hmm? This isn't a game."

The geese just ignored me and continued to waddle around. I glared at them as I grabbed two metal trash can lids.

"Get out of here!" I yelled as I ran up to them, banging the lids together. "Get out of here!"

"God, what the hell are you doing?" Someone moaned.

I peeked my head over the hedge and saw Haruhi laying in front of her mother's grave.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi."

I glared at the geese and threw a lid at them, but they just continued to stand there.

I looked over at Haruhi. "I'm sorry about the noise, I apologize. I just got, um, carried away."

"You don't have to apologize, I understand." She said as she slowly stood up. "Hey, you did a lovely job with the flowers." She waddled a bit as if she felt dizzy, I was about to help her so she wouldn't fall, but she stopped me. "No, no, I'm fine, I'm fine. I just...I hit some rough weather last night."

I looked at her face and noticed a patch of dried blood on the left side of her head.

"Have you had that look at?" I asked.

"What?"

I pointed to the left side of my head to tell her what I was talking about.

"No, it's fine." She said. "I...just need some sleep. I'm fine."

"I could clean it up for you and see if you need stitches. It's pretty...It's kinda gross."

Haruhi gave me a small smile and I pointed down the hill.

"I'm right down the hill, so you won't have to walk far. I know you'll love that because of how lazy you are."

Haruhi chuckled a bit, causing me to smile.

"Alright, I'll let you check it, but you better know what you're doing."

"I promise; I know what I'm doing."

I grabbed her hand and carefully led her down the hill to my house.

* * *

"This might sting a little." I said as I began cleaning her wound.

"Is it fatal?" She asked sarcastically.

I smirked. "Definitely, it's fatal." I finished cleaning her wound and placed her hair over it. "All done." I began to put the medical supplies back in the first aid kit. "You don't need stitches."

"Not a stitch?"

"Nope." I said as I put the first aid kit away.

Haruhi drummed her fingers on the chair she was sitting on, looking at my living room. She then saw a picture that caught her eye. She got up and walked over to it, picking it up to look at it.

It was a picture of Kaoru and me a couple days before graduation. We had one of our arms around each other's shoulder like we always used to do as we smiled at the camera. Haruhi looked at Kaoru, seeing how happy he was, just days before the accident.

She wiped away the tears that were burning in her eyes. "It was a drunk driver, wasn't it?"

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked as I walked into the living room.

"Kaoru." She said putting the picture down and looked towards me. "Is his death the reason why you left Ouran, and haven't left town in five years?"

I just stood there quietly, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh, God, that was tactless. I'm sorry." She said. "I must be concussed or something."

"No." I said. "You're fine." I sighed as I crossed my arms. "A couple days after his death we learned that the man that hit us from behind was the one who called the ambulance. While the person driving the truck that smashed into our car was under the influence and was arrested for a hit and run and felony manslaughter." I looked down at the floor. "If I didn't try to go to that party, he would still be with us."

Haruhi looked at me with a sad expression. "Hikaru don't say that, it wasn't your fault."

"Yah." I sighed. "That's what everyone says."

"Well." Haruhi said as she walked over to the door and opened it. "I better get home." She looked at me. "See you later."

I nodded and she left. I looked at the time on my phone and saw that I had a little time left before I had to visit Kaoru. I put my phone away and walked over to the window. I saw that she was slowly walking to the lake shore.

"I can do this." I whispered. "I can do this."

I left my house and began to run over to Haruhi. As I made it to the shore of the lake, my phone's timer went off, telling me it was time to meet Kaoru. I stood there, unsure what to do, then I turned off the timer and began to run over to Haruhi.

"Hey!" I called out as I ran up to her. "Hey."

She slowed down as I caught up to her, carefully watching her step as she walked over rocks.

"I know how to cook." I said.

"I know, you told me remember. We also cooked dinner together at the beach house."

I blushed. "Oh yah, I forgot. But that's not what I meant." I looked up at her as she stopped. "I meant to say, would you please have dinner with me tonight, at my place?"

Haruhi sighed as she began walking again. "Hikaru, in a few days I'm going to be in Karuizawa for…"

"Six months." We said together.

"So." She continued. "I'm not really much of a prospect, am I?"

I stopped walking and looked at her sadly.

"But." She said as she turned to me, a smile on her face. "I did promise you at the beach that I'll have a date with you before I left, dinner at your house."

I smiled, she remembered our promise. "What would you like for dinner?

Her smile grew. "Surprise me."

"Ok." I said as I began walking back to my house. "I will."

She nodded and we went our separate ways.


	10. Chapter 10

It was later that day, I was in Kaoru's and my usual meeting place, writing down ideas to do for the date. Kaoru was laying down next to me, tossing a baseball up and down.

"How about you make her pizza." Kaoru suggested "A lot of people like pizza."

"Yah, but I don't think pizza is considered a date food." I said while tapping my pencil on the notebook.

"I guess you're right about that." Kaoru grew silent for a couple seconds, then sighed. "Do you remember me telling you that I kissed one of our former guests with the long brown hair and bows in her hair?"

"Yah." I said, not looking up from my notebook.

"Well…" Kaoru said as he continued to toss the ball. "...I lied…"

I looked at him with a surprised expression. "So, that means you haven't had your first kiss?"

Kaoru nodded, avoiding my gaze as he looked at the ball.

I gave him a soft smile. "Hey." I said, drawing his attention. "You're not missing much."

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "Don't try and make me feel better, I know you enjoy it when you kiss Haruhi."

"Well, that's different."

"How so?"

"Because I actually like Haruhi, that's why. My first kiss wasn't anything special, it was actually kinda gross. The girl licked me as if she were a golden retriever." I shuddered at the memory. "That's the second thing I regret in life."

"What's the first?"

I looked at him with a frown. "You know what it is." I said as I began doodling in my notebook. "Sneaking out to go to that stupid graduation party."

"Oh yah." Kaoru said sadly. "I guess sometimes I forget because it feels like I'm still here."

I didn't say anything and just continued to doodle, I then heard a bing come from my phone. I took out my phone and saw that it was time to head back to my house. I sighed sadly and Kaoru looked over at me. He smiled at me sadly and placed a hand on my knee, I looked down at him.

"Go have fun on your date." He said. "Then when you come back you can tell me all about it."

I smiled back at him and nodded. "I will, I'll see you tomorrow."

Kaoru gave me a nod and I got up and left. As Kaoru was watching me walk away, his smile fell and was replaced with a sad expression. He sighed then looked up, watching the blue sky begin to turn orange.

"I should be happy, Hikaru's finally going on a date with Haruhi, he's been wanting this for so long." He said, making his frown grow. "But why don't I feel happy for him..?"

* * *

"So how was your day in Karuizawa?" I asked Haruhi as I poured her a glass of wine.

"It was good." She said. "But I don't really remember some of it."

I looked at her in concern. "Is it because of the gash on you head?"

"Maybe." She said as she took a sip of her wine. "But I think it's just because I was just so tired that I don't remember it."

I chuckled a bit. "Must've over worked yourself, huh?"

She smiled. "Yah, I guess so."

I took a sip of my own drink then cleared my throat. "So are you done eating?"

She nodded and I took both of our empty plates to the kitchen. Haruhi stood up and walked over to my desk. She looked through a couple papers I had, and noticed that some were journal entries from a while ago.

She picked one of the entries up, that was dated four years ago, but before she could read past the date, she heard the sink in the kitchen turn off. She put the entry back down and I exited the kitchen. When she faced me, she noticed in the corner of the room there was a pile of cardboard boxes.

She cleared her throat as she pointed to the boxes with the hand she held her wine glass with. "Are you moving."

I looked over at the boxes. "No." I said. "That's all Kaoru's stuff."

"Oh." Haruhi said. "Even though she died when I was little, I still can't get rid of some of my mother's stuff either."

We just stood there silently for a bit, I then pointed to a box and began walking towards it.

"This one over here contains all the pictures and souvenirs we got from the host club."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Why would you keep all of that from the host club?"

"Because." I said. "You guys were the first group of friends I ever had. And also…" I looked back at the boxes and ran my hand on it. "Kaoru was always enjoying his time with the host club. That's why I can't throw any of them away."

"I understand what you mean." She said. "After Kaoru died, I couldn't look at a picture of the host club without crying, but they were still great memories we all shared together. So I just put them all in a box, so when time passed, I could look at them again."

I took a sip of my drink, not taking my eyes off of Haruhi. I gave her a soft smile.

"You look beautiful tonight." I said.

She smiled back at me. "Thank you."

She was wearing a white dress that ended at her knees, it was nothing special, but it made her look beautiful. Her hair was down like usual, and she had white flats on.

She pointed to one of the pictures that were pinned to my wall. "Can I have this photo someday?"

I walked over to her, our faces barely touching as I took the photo down and handed it to her. "It's yours now."

She smiled and she took the photo from me. "Thanks."

She looked at the photo, it was the photo we took when we all just got to Boston.

"So." She said as she walked past me. "Even though we've been hanging out a lot, we still haven't fully caught up yet."

As she walking to her bag to put the photo away, I noticed that she was walking weird.

"You're limping." I said.

"Yah, I know. I think I might've pulled something, but I'm fine."

I nodded and walked up behind her as she was putting the picture away. I wrapped my arms around her waist and placed my chin on her shoulder.

"So you want to catch up?" I asked.

"Uh yah." She said. "When we were at the, uh, at the beach house. We, uh...we didn't really…"

I moved her hair out of the way and began kissing her neck, making her stumble over her words.

"We did...didn't really get to...to catch up…"

She then turned around to face me and I kissed her. She fell softly against the wall as we deepened the kiss. Then after a couple seconds, she separated from me and lightly grabbed my face.

"Hikaru." She whispered.

"What?"

"What are we doing?"

I gave her a slight smirk. "I don't know."

She moved her hands from my face to my chest, our faces still only centimeters apart. "Hikaru, I leave in a week."

"I know." I said.

She pushed me away lightly. "I think I should go."

"Can I walk you?"

"No." She said.

"Come on, let me walk you."

"No Hikaru, I…The timing, and…" She sighed, shaking her head. "I really just can't right now. I'm sorry."

I gave her a small nod and she walked away from me, leaving my house. I sighed and leaned on the table, looking down at the floor. Then I suddenly heard knocking. I looked up to where it was coming from, then I made my way to the door. I opened it, but nobody was there.

I grabbed the candle that was on the table then exited my house, closing the door behind me.

"Haruhi?" I looked around, but I didn't see her. "Haruhi?!"

"Come find me." I heard her say in the distance.

I smiled and began running towards the direction her voice was coming from. When I made it to the graves, I began to walk again, using the light of the candle to help me find her in the fog. Then suddenly, I saw a figure run past a couple headstones.

I followed the direction of where the figure went, scanning the area to see where it was.

I then felt something touch my back. I turned around to see what it was and was greeted by Haruhi. She kissed me, which I returned the favor and kissed her back. After about a minute of kissing, we separated.

I gave her a playful smirk. "I found you."

Haruhi chuckled, then blew out the candle and ran away laughing. My smile grew and I began following her down the trail. As I reached the end of it, I saw her just standing there, looking at me as she played with her hair.

I slowly walked up to her and placed my forehead up against hers. She then grabbed my flannel and slowly began unbuttoning it until it slid off. Then she grabbed my shirt and lifted it over my head and dropped it on the floor next to my flannel. She then caressed my cheek, then moved her hands back to my chest.

We stared into each other eyes, then we kissed. I cupped her face with my hands, then soon my hands traveled down to her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck as we deepened the kiss.

* * *

We were laying in the grass, nude underneath a blanket. Haruhi and I were looking at each other. She had her head on my chest, rubbing her hand on one of the scars on my chest.

She looked down at them. "What are these?"

I looked up at the stars, trying my best to not look at my chest. "Burn marks." I said. "It's where the paramedics shocked me."

She looked up me. "Is that why you were facing your chest away from me during that time at the beach house?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Yah, they're just another ugly reminder of what happened that day."

Haruhi looked back down at one of the scars as she continued to trace it.

"They're beautiful." She said.

I smiled. "Hardly."

She looked back up at me. "Hey."

I looked down at her.

"They saved your life." She put her face close to mine. "They're beautiful."

She kissed me for a couple seconds, then rested her head back onto my chest, wrapping her arms around me.

* * *

It was the next morning. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. I then looked to my left and was greeted by a pair of eyes.

"This doesn't change anything."

The goose just looked at me, then waddled away.

* * *

After I finished putting my clothes back on from last night, I walked back to my house. As I walked up to the door, I noticed a note with a poorly drawn horse on it.

I took it off the door and noticed that there were words on the back.

 _Come find me._

I looked at the poorly drawn horse again, then a light bulb lit up in my head. I put the note in my pocket and began running to the horse barn.

When I got there, I saw Haruhi petting Comet's head. I walked over to her and she smiled at me.

"I knew you would find me." She said.

I gave her a slight smirk. "It actually took some time to figure out what you drew. The horse you drew looks like it's handicapped."

She glared at me. "Shut up, I drew it in a hurry."

I laughed a little and began to pet Comet as well. "So why did you bring me out here?"

"I wanted to go out on a ride with you."

I gave her a confused look. "But you don't know how to ride."

"Well for your information, I actually do."

I looked at her shocked. "Really?"

"Well, kinda." She said. "When Tamaki senpai and I were still dating, we visited a ranch with the other club members and went riding for a week." She looked over to me. "We thought about inviting you, but we had a feeling you wouldn't come." She continued petting Comet for a little longer. "So are we going for a ride or not?"

I smiled at her. "I guess we can. But we'll have to get you another horse because that one's mine."

Haruhi smiled and went over to another stall. I lead out a dapple gray mare named Pepper. I helped Haruhi saddle up Pepper, then I saddled up Comet. Then we began to ride out on the trail.

"Remember to keep your reins short." I reminded her. "You don't want her taking off."

"Alright." She said as she shortened her reins.

"And if you want her to go a little faster, just lightly kick her."

Haruhi nodded and kicked Pepper, making her take off.

"Haruhi!" I called out in panic.

I kicked Comet, making him go into a gallop.

"Hold on Haruhi!" I said as I began catching up to her.

When I caught up to her, I grabbed one of her reins and slowed Pepper down to a stop.

"God Haruhi, I said kick her lightly, not almost break her rib."

"I know." Haruhi said. "I did it on purpose."

"Why would you do it on purpose? You could've gotten hurt if you don't know what you're doing." I said growing angry.

"I told you." She said looking up at me. "I know how to ride. I took more riding lessons then I did at the ranch. I took about six months of lessons. So I know what I'm doing."

My anger began to fade, I sighed and released her rein.

"You could've told me that, I thought you only rode for a week."

"Sorry." She said.

"It's alright, I'm just glad you're ok." I then smirked at her. "Are you ready to ride then?"

Haruhi smiled at me, then we nudged our horses so they could go into a trot, then into a canter. We began laughing as we were riding down the trail. I turned to the left for a secret short cut, then jumped over a fallen tree and was now in front of Haruhi.

I looked back at her, smirking at her shocked expression. "Come on, you need to be a little faster than that."

Haruhi's smile returned and she nudged Pepper to go faster.

After racing for a bit, we slowed down to a walk, I looked at Haruhi with a loving smile.

"Thank you." I said.

She looked at me. "For what?"

"For this, being with you for the past couple weeks have been the best times I had in years."

She smiled back at me, and we held each other's hands as we continued walking down the trail.

* * *

After we got back and we put the horses away, Haruhi and I went over to a lighthouse at the beach of the lake near the graveyard and sat up there. I had my arms wrapped around her as we watched the waves of the lake.

Haruhi intertwined our fingers and leaned into my chest. "Today was so much fun."

I smiled. "Yah, it was."

"I wish we could do this more often, I haven't had this much fun on a real date, I think ever."

"Not even with Tamaki?" I asked with a smirk.

"Nope, not even with him."

I chuckled a bit and held her closer. "Too bad you have to go to Karuizawa soon."

"Yah." She said as she looked at me. "I wish you could come with me."

I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "You have school work to do."

"So, we can stay in two different rooms that are connected to each other and when I'm done with my work we can hang out."

I let her go and grabbed the railing. "No, I can't."

"Why? Come on, you don't have any holidays?"

I looked down, my smile faded. "I just can't."

She gave me a look. "You just can't?"

I looked at the lake for a bit, then back at Haruhi. "I just can't."

We just stared at each other, then all of a sudden my phone's alarm goes off.

My eyes widened and I took out my phone. "Oh shit."

"What?"

"Nothing." I said as I began climbing down the latter. "I just left something at work."

"What? Well, hold on." She said as she faced me. "I'll come with you."

"No." I said. "I won't be long. I'll meet you back at my house."

I hopped off the latter and made my way into the forest. I ran on the trail that I always took to meet up with Kaoru. As I reached the end of the trail, I saw Kaoru slowly walking away.

"Kaoru." I called out to him as I stopped. "Kaoru!" He continued to walk. "Kaoru stop."

Kaoru stopped then turned to me with a tearful glare, he took in a ragged breath.

"You're late." He said.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it Kaoru."

"I knew you'd be late." He said as a couple tears ran down his face. "I could feel you...forgetting me."

Thunder began to rumble in the distance, but I just ignored it.

"No Kaoru."

"It's like...without you…" He began to cry. "I feel myself...start to disappear...to be nothing."

I looked at him sadly. "There's nothing to be scared of Kaoru."

"Do you want me to go?" He growled.

"No."

"Then why did you bring her?!" Kaoru yelled as he pointed behind me.

I looked behind me and saw Haruhi standing there with a concerned look on her face.

"I didn't mean to spy on you." She said. "Hikaru, it's ok."

I looked back at Kaoru, but saw that he wasn't there. I then looked back at Haruhi.

"Kaoru and I made a deal." I said.

"Hikaru, you don't have to explain anything to me." She said as she walked over to me. "You don't."

"No, we made a pact...that every day at sunset, I would meet him here."

"Hikaru." Haruhi said as she grabbed my hand and put it to her mouth, kissing it.

"I can't lose Kaoru, Haruhi." I said, tears burning my eyes. "I can't lose him."

"Let's go." She said.

"No."

"Let's go."

"The more I'm in your world, the less I can be in his." I said.

"Hikaru." Haruhi said. "At some point we all have to let go."

I just looked at her, swallowing the lump in my throat. "I can't lose Kaoru, Haruhi."

Haruhi looked at me sadly as I pulled my hand out of her grip. I then turned my back to her and slowly began walking away.

"Goodbye Haruhi." I said. I then stopped walking. "Good luck in Karuizawa."

"You didn't die in that car crash Hikaru." She said, a couple tears running down her face.

I just stood there silently, until I heard her beginning to walk away.

"Actually, I did."


	11. Chapter 11

It was later that night and I was in my house, sitting at my table with a cup of whiskey in my hand. I rarely ever drank, but tonight I really needed one.

"I can't come to Karuizawa…" I said sadly. "Because every evening I hang out with my dead twin brother...in the forest behind the graveyard," I swallowed the lump in my throat. "But I'll be here when you get back Haruhi...because of course…" I put my cup down and looked at the bronze liquid. "I never leave."

I took a sip of my drink, the bitter taste filled my taste buds. I hated that flavor, but it was the only thing that made me forget…

* * *

It was early the next morning, and Haruhi finished straightening up her jacket. She sighed then left her room. She walked into the living room and smiled at a black and white Shiba Inu chewing on a toy rope. After her bad break up with Tamaki, Ranka bought a puppy for her, hopefully to cheer her up, which it did.

"You." She said as she went over to the table to grab his leash. The dog barked and trotted over to the door. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

As Haruhi opened the door, the dog immediately ran out of the apartment.

"Hoshi." Haruhi called out to him as she followed. "Come here."

* * *

The phone ringing woke me up from my drunken slumber. I rubbed my eyes as I lifted my head, which I was immediately greeted with a horrible headache. I growled and looked around, noticing that I fell asleep while sitting on the couch. I slowly stood up and made my way over to the kitchen when my answering machine beep.

"Hello?" My mom's voice said from the machine. "Hikaru? Oh, I never can tell if your machine has picked up. It's your mom. Um...I just really miss you." She said. "Give me and your father a call sometime, ok? I love you, goodbye."

The machine beep, ending the message. I sniffed as I took out some coffee from my fridge that Marcus gave me a while ago. I only drank it once before, but didn't really like it. But I really needed coffee this morning. I looked at the bag and noticed that it was empty.

I cocked an eyebrow. "How the hell is this empty? I never drink this?"

I then remembered all the times Marcus and Hina came over and drank the coffee. I groaned as I crumbled up the bag and threw it away.

* * *

I looked down at my coffee as I ignored the chatter around me in the cafe. I just stared at my reflection in my coffee and sighed, then took a sip of coffee.

"You all right, boss man?" Marcus said as he hit me on the back, making me choke on my coffee. He sat down next to me and looked at his newspaper. "You look dirty, mate. What happened to you?"

I didn't say anything and just took another sip of my coffee.

"Please say you finally got laid at least."

I just rolled my eyes over to him, then looked back in front of me.

"That's a no, is it? Oh well."

The waitress gave Marcus a cup of coffee and he thanked her. I looked out the window and noticed three officers making their way into the cafe.

"Can I have your attention." The oldest officer said. "We've got a law student missing from Ouran University."

"Who's the student?" I asked as I put my cup down, a bad feeling forming in my gut.

The officer looked at me. "Haruhi Fujioka. She was driving to Karuizawa in the storm three days ago, and never showed up. Her father hasn't heard from her either."

My eyes widened when they said her name and memories of her replayed in my mind, but one of them changed. When Haruhi walked into the forest that night at the graveyard she disappeared...like a ghost…

"The police are shorthanded right now." The officer said. "So, they're asking for volunteers."

I quickly shot up, making the stool I was sitting on fall to the ground and I ran out of the cafe.

* * *

Haruhi was running through the town still chasing after Hoshi. She tried to run faster to catch up to him, but it was futile. She cursed herself in her head for not being a fast runner.

"Hoshi!" She called. She then saw Mei exit a store and she felt relieved. "Mei, can you grab Hoshi?"

Mei just looked at Hoshi run by and continued walking.

"Mei." Haruhi called out to her, but Mei just walked past her, as if she wasn't there. "Mei?"

Haruhi then looked at a window of a store and noticed something strange. She walked up to it to see what was wrong, and when she found out what it was, her body went cold.

In the window, she couldn't see her reflection, but everyone behind her could be seen.

"No." She whispered horrified. "It can't be."

* * *

I drove myself to the graveyard and slowly made my way over to Haruhi's mother's grave. I squatted down in front of it, just looking at it.

"Haruhi?" I whispered. I got no response. "Haruhi?"

There was a brief moment of silence, then I could hear Haruhi's voice, but it sounded echoey.

"Why are you the only one who can see me Hikaru?" She asked.

I swallowed the lump in my throat before answering. "I can see you because I can see Kaoru."

Right after I said that, Haruhi appeared sitting down in front of her mother's grave, with her head on the tombstone. She looked over at me, I noticed that the gash on her head has reappeared, and that there were tears stained on her cheeks.

"Kaoru's dead." She said.

"Your car never made it to Karuizawa Haruhi." I said, making her look at me in horror. "You never made it there."

She began to cry again. "No, I…"

"You're in between now." Tears began burning my eyes.

"No, no, I told my dad that I was ok driving in the storm. I-I-I told him that I was going to be ok." She sniffed and whipped a couple tears away. "I remember...I remember I saw the light from the lighthouse from the beach..."

"Everyone sees the light." I interrupted her.

More tears fell down her face as she shook her head. "No, you didn't." She choked out.

"I've seen that light Haruhi."

She wrapped her arms around herself and began to shake. "Hikaru, I'm getting cold, I'm scared."

I just looked at her with tearful eyes. I felt so helpless just seeing her like this.

"I wanted you to find me." She said as she looked back at me. "That's why...That's why I came here...cause I wanted you to find me." Her voice began to grow echoey again and a couple tears ran down my face. "You were supposed to find me, cause you were supposed to help me."

Her words kept echoing in my head, making my heart feel like it was being crushed every time I heard her speak.

"Haruhi." I said, making the voices stop.

After the voices disappeared, so did Haruhi. I just stared at her mother's grave again, and the dam that was holding back my emotions finally broke. A couple tears traveled down my face, then a couple more, then more after that, then soon my knees just gave out from underneath me and I began sobbing.

"Haruhi!"

After a couple of minutes passed, my sobs turned into ragged breaths. I looked up with a dark glare on my face. I growled and stood up, then began running over to my house. All the memories of us being together were running through my mind.

Memories of us from high school, memories from our first date, memories from just a couple days ago, were just playing in my mind.

I finally made it to my house and ran in, slamming the door closed. I went up to my desk and slid some papers off my desk, and threw a stack of books on the floor. I then began ripping papers and pictures from my wall then my billboard. After my billboard was mostly empty, I took it off the wall and threw it across the room.

I kicked a couple of things that were in my way as I made my way over to the opposite of the room. I tore off posters from my wall then began punching the wall as I shouted.

After I was tired out I just leaned on my dresser and began sobbing again. Then after a minute or so, my alarm goes off. I just remained where I was for a few seconds, then I grabbed my phone and turned off the timer.

I just looked at my phone for a bit, fiddling with it in my hands. Then I stood up, put my phone in my pocket, and left my house.

* * *

I was sitting on the log as I just stared blankly into the woods. Kaoru sat next to me on the floor, resting his back on the log. He was reading a book that I got him a couple days ago.

"She's dead." I said, making Kaoru look up at me from his book. "Haruhi's dead."

Kaoru looked at me horrified and immediately dropped his book. "What? Bu...How?"

"She was driving to Karuizawa, getting ready for a school thing, and she must've gotten lost during the storm. She…" I swallowed the lump in my throat. "She never made it there."

Kaoru looked down, trying to process this all in his brain. He then picked up his book and looked up at me.

"You still got me." He said.

I just sat there silently, feeling Kaoru grab my hand. I could feel tears burning in my eyes.

"Yah." I said. "I know man." I gripped his hand tighter. "I know."

* * *

It was later that night and I walked up to my front door. I reached into my pocket and took out my key. I found my house key and unlocked my door. I opened the door and turned on the lights, I looked at all the mess that I left before I left the house and sighed.

I walked into the house, not bothering to close the door on the way in and tossed my keys on the counter. I then picked up a plastic crate and began cleaning up all the papers and items I threw on the floor. As I was about to put the first stack of papers in the crate, I heard a knock.

I looked towards the front door and saw a woman standing there with her knuckle on the door frame. She wore a black dress with a black sweater and heels. Her brown hair was in a neat bun, with curled sections of hair near her face. She had a calm composure on her face, but by her red swollen eyes you could tell she was crying not too long ago.

"Mr. Hitachiin?" The woman said.

"I'm not on duty." I replied.

"This is a personal matter." She cleared her throat. "I'm Yuki Hashimoto. Oshio was my husband." I ran a hand through my hair as she continued to speak. "I tried calling earlier. He...He died last night."

I didn't know how to react to what she just said. A part of me want to cry and tell Yuki how sorry I am for her loss. While the other part of me was already too broken to feel anything. I just swallowed back some tears I had in the back of my throat and stood up. I turned to her, but looking at the ground.

"Oshio wanted me to give his cross." She said as she looked down at his cross necklace in her hand. I looked up at her as she handed it to me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She gave me a sad smile. "I'm sure. He said it was the answer for you."

I just stared at her for a bit, not knowing what to say. I then took the necklace from her.

"To what?" I asked.

"Why you?"

I waited for her to finish speaking, but she never did. "That's it?"

"That's it." She said.

She then gave me a sad smile and started making her way to the door.

I looked down at the cross, it was silver and had another tiny cross in the center of the big one made of diamonds.

"I've never seen a cross like this before." I said, making Yuki stop by the door. She faced me.

"My husband bought it after our daughter was diagnosed with leukemia. Everyone was saying she was a lost cause."

"There's no such thing as a lost cause." I said underneath my breath, but loud enough so she could hear me.

Yuki smiled. "Yah, well." She sighed. "That's what my Oshio used to always say. Especially after our daughter finished her treatment and was confirmed cancer free."

She then left without saying another word. I looked back at the cross, tracing my thumb on the small diamond cross, when a small piece of paper caught my eye.

I picked it up from the floor and looked at it. It was the picture of the poorly drawn horse Haruhi drew for me yesterday.

I sat down and continued to look at it, pain beginning to appear in my chest. I then turned over to the back and saw the little note she left that said _Come find me._

Then all of a sudden, a memory of what Oshio said to me back at the cafe appeared in my mind.

 _"God just doesn't show off. There's got to be a reason God gave you a second chance."_

Then as if all of a sudden, a light bulb went off in my head.

"She's not dead."


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok I just wanted you guys to know so you won't get confused there is going to be a scene with Kaoru and Hikaru but there in different places at the same time and if I do** **different** **scenes it won't make sense. So Kaoru's text is going to be _slanted._ Enjoy the chapter :) **

* * *

Marcus was in Maddie's, sitting at the bar with a bottle of scotch next to him. He picked up the bottle and poured some scotch in his cup as he complained to the bartender about the geese at work.

"I just really hate geese man." He said. "I just really hate them."

I walked into Maddie's and immediately saw Marcus. I ran over to him as he continued his conversation with the bartender.

"They're dirty and crap everywhere…"

I put my hand on his shoulder, making him look at me as he took a sip of his scotch.

"Come with me." I said.

He cocked an eyebrow as he put his cup down. "Hikaru I love you too, you're my best mate. But I have Hina and I don't see you in that way."

I looked at him confused, then glared at him. I hit him in the arm. "That's not what I meant stupid!"

"Oh...then what did you mean?"

"Haruhi, I know where she is."

Marcus sighed and faced forward as he took another sip of his scotch. "Hikaru, I knew you were crazy, but this crosses the line. I really think you should see a doctor or something."

I growled and grabbed Marcus by the arm. "Just come with me!"

I tugged Marcus out of his chair, making him choke on his scotch as I tugged him out of Maddie's.

* * *

I pulled up to Haruhi's apartment complex and parked. Marcus looked at the building confused, then he looked at me.

"Why are we at an apartment complex? I thought we were going to look for your girlfriend?"

"We are." I said as I unclipped my seatbelt. "But I don't know what roads she took. Hopefully the person who lives here does."

Marcus and I exited the car and made our way up the stairs. We made our way to their door, I took a deep breath then knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened, Ranka grew surprised when he saw me. He was in his night father shirt, black sweatpants, and blue bandana.

"Hikaru, what are you doing here?"

"Hello Ranka, I'm really sorry to bother you this late, but I really need to know the roads Haruhi took when she was driving to Karuizawa.

"Why do you need to know…"

"Hikaru." Marcus said as he pulled me aside. "There's no reason to be here, he probably doesn't know which roads she took. The search team can't even find her."

"Wait." Ranka said as he walked up to us. "Are you planning to look for Haruhi?"

I nodded. "Yah, that's why I'm asking which roads she took so we can look for her."

He looked at me sadly. "Hikaru, nobody could survive in the forest during this cold weather for three days. I'm glad that you two want to find her, but there's no point…"

"Ranka listen to me." I said as I grabbed onto his shoulders. "She's alive. I promise you she's alive."

Ranka sighed, then walked back into his apartment. I sighed as well and was about to leave with Marcus when I heard the sound of keys and the door closing. I looked behind me and saw Ranka locking his door, then walk past us.

"Come on, I'll tell you which roads to take while you drive."

I nodded then all three of us went down the stairs and got into my car, then began driving to the graveyard so I can pick up one last thing before we began our search.

* * *

We arrived at the graveyard and we immediately began putting items into an RV. I ran over to the stables as Ranka and Marcus continued to pack the RV and I grabbed Comet. I jogged with him over to the horse trailer that was connected to the RV.

Marcus ran up to me as I closed the horse trailer. "Why are you bringing Comet? We're driving there."

"What if the roads are blocked because of a fallen tree from the storm a couple days ago, I'm just bring him just in case." I said as I began walking to the RV with Marcus following.

"Won't the boss get mad that we took his RV and horse trailer without asking him?"

I stopped and looked over at Marcus with a glare. "Marcus, I could care less about what the boss thinks about us taking his RV. All I care about is finding Haruhi."

After I said that, I stepped into the RV. Marcus sighed then smiled.

"Oh true love, it's so cute." He looked at me through the window. "I can't say anything against him, because I would do the same thing if it were Hina."

He then stepped into the RV and we began our journey to search for Haruhi.

* * *

It was early in the morning and we just made it to the main road to the mountains. Out in the distance I could see the light house Haruhi was talking about.

I tapped Ranks on the shoulder, who was driving the RV, and pointed to the lighthouse.

"Go the direction of the lighthouse."

Ranka nodded and followed my order. He continued to drive for a couple more hours then we switched so he could sleep for a bit. Marcus was in the back of the RV laying on his back on the couch with his eyes closed, trying his best not to get car sick.

I drove while listening to the radio, trying to hear if they would say anything about Haruhi. I heard a slight groan from Ranka next to me in the passenger seat as he woke up and lifted his head.

"What time is it?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Midday." I replied, not taking my eyes off the road. "We've covered everything up to the main road to Karuizawa."

"Let me drive for a bit." Ranka said. I didn't say anything and continued to look at the road. "Come on, I got it."

I sighed and pulled the RV over, I got up and moved out of the driver's seat. "Keep your eyes open."

Ranka nodded and sat down, starting up the RV again. "Get some rest."

I walked to the back of the RV as Ranka began driving. I sat down on the couch across from Marcus and looked out the window. I watched the trees as the trees pass by as we drove through the forest. The memory of Haruhi and me riding through the forest played in my mind. The sound of her laughter echoing in my head.

I looked away from the window as my chest began to hurt and pulled out my phone to look at the time. I sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time today as I rubbed my temples.

"If we start now, we could make it back to town by sunset." Marcus said, with his eyes still closed.

I just looked at him, then looked away. I put my phone back in my pocket.

"What is it that you do in the woods every night man?"

I just sat there silently for a bit before I replied. "If I told you, you wouldn't…" I swallowed the lump in my throat. "You wouldn't believe me."

"I would believe you." Marcus said. "You're my mate."

I just looked back at him, then looked down as I pulled out Oshio's necklace that I connected to the necklace I have with Kaoru from under my shirt. I looked at the cross and angel wing as Marcus continued to speak.

"You know." He said. "She might not even be out there." I just continued to look at the necklace. "So Hikaru, are we going back, or are we moving on?"

I gripped the cross and angel wing in my hand, then I looked up with a determined look.

"I'm going to find Haruhi."

I stood up and walked up to the front of the RV with Ranka so I could help him. After a couple of hours of helping Ranka, I made my way back to the back of the RV with Marcus. I had the window down with my head out with it in my arms as I looked up at the evening sky. I heard my timer go off, but I just turned it off and threw it next to me.

 _Kaoru was sitting on the log, waiting for me. He swung his feet back and forth as he waited. He looked around the forest to see where I was._

I just stared up at the orange red sky, tears beginning to burn my eyes.

 _When I didn't come the normal time, Kaoru began to grow nervous._

 _"Hikaru?" Kaoru called out. He waited to see if he would get a response, but when he didn't, tears began to fill his eyes. "Hikaru..?"_

 _When he knew I wasn't coming he sniffed and wiped the tears that were in his eyes, he took his necklace out from under his shirt and looked at the half angel wing that connected to mine. He then looked up at the sky, a tear rolling down his face, as he gripping onto the necklace._

I swallowed the lump in my throat as tears began running down my face. "Forgive me Kaoru."

 _Kaoru took in a ragged breath then looked away from the sky. He got up and began walking into the forest. He then stopped at the entrance of the woods and took one last look at our secret spot._

 _He gave a sad smile as a couple tears ran down his face. "I love you Hikaru."_

 _He then walked into the woods. He began to hear birds chirping happily as he walked. He smiled as he walked up the hill, the sun light around him began to grow brighter._

 _He took in the beauty of the forest, which he has never done before. Memories of our lives together began playing through his mind. Memories of us when we were kids playing tricks on people, to us when we were in the host club with all of our friends. His smile grew at the memories as they kept playing in his mind._

 _He noticed in the distance a bright light. He walked up to the light and stopped. He then took one last look behind him, a tearful smile on his face._

 _"Go find her Hikaru." He let a couple tears run down his face. "I'll miss you."_

 _And with that, he walked into the light, letting it take him._

I just continued to stare up at the sky, when I noticed an orange light shoot through the sky as if it were a shooting star and bright up a section of the forest in the distance.

I lifted up my head, in complete shock at what I just saw. "Kaoru?"

After the shock wore off, I quickly ran over to Ranka and pointed to the direction of where the light lit up the forest."

"Over there, that's where she went."

Ranka nodded and turned onto the road that led to that direction.

* * *

As we made to the section of the forest it was night. We were on a narrow road that was a short cut to Karuizawa, but a dangerous one. It was a dirt road that if you took a turn too close to the edge, you'll fall off the side of the road about twenty feet.

"Oh Haruhi." Ranka said worried. "I told you to use all the main roads."

Marcus had his head out of the right side window with a huge flashlight, shining it into the forest to see if he can see a car.

As I sat in front with Ranka, helping him drive safely on the narrow road. As we drove a bit further, Marcus noticed a red dot in the distance at the bottom of the forest.

"Hey, I think I found something!" Marcus shouted.

I ran over to Marcus. "What is it?"

He pointed to where the red dot was. I stuck my head out of the window and immediately saw what he was pointing at, I smiled.

"It's her car. Ranka just a couple more minutes and we'll be there."

"Um, we have a slight problem." Ranka said.

Ranka stopped the RV and Marcus shined the light in front of the RV for both of us to see. Blocking our way was a humongous oak tree that must've fallen during the storm.

"I have a feeling that's more than a slight problem." Marcus said.

"Shit!" I cursed angrily.

We all got out of the RV and looked at the damage.

"It looks like the road on the other side is damaged badly." Ranka said.

"Yah." Marcus agreed. "Even if we somehow moved the tree, the road won't be able to support the RV."

I growled and ran back to the RV. Marcus took a branch into his hand and looked at it.

"Well the good thing is that we found her car, so all we need to do is call the paramedics and…"

But he was interrupted by a horse's nicker. Ranka and Marcus turned towards the RV and saw me taking Comet from the horse trailer. Marcus's eyes widened and he ran over to me.

"Hikaru, what are you doing?!" I ignored his question and tightened Comet's girth. "Hikaru, the road is too dangerous. Don't be an idiot, mate. Please wait for the paramedics!"

"If we wait it'll be too late." I said as I mounted Comet.

"You won't be able to reach her, please!" Marcus pleaded.

I looked down at him. "This is why I was given a second chance."

"No wait-" But before he could say anything else, I kicked Comet, making him gallop. "Hikaru!"

I passed Ranka, who was on the phone with the paramedics and jumped over the oak at its lowest point.

"Yes, hello." Ranka said to the paramedic on the phone. "We need medical assistance for one…"

Marcus ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder. "Two. He jumped over the tree on Comet!"

"Make it two people." Ranka said to the paramedic.

Marcus looked at the direction I went with a concerned look.

"Hikaru, I really hope you know what you're doing, mate."

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry that it took me awhile to update, but I've just been so busy. As you can probably tell that this story is almost over. So I'm going to try and finish it this weekend. I know that some of you don't always get the notifications so keep an eyes out this week for my updates because I don't want you to miss the ending. Also if I had to name this chapter I would name it Faded because I was listening to that song by Allan Walker while reading this, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	13. Chapter 13

I stopped Comet by the edge of the hill. I flashed my flashlight down the hill to see if I could go down, but the hill was too rocky. I growled and rode Comet to another part of the hill. I flashed my light down, it was rocky, but Comet could go down if he went slowly.

I lightly kicked Comet and he slowly began making his way down. I flashed the light down in front of us so Comet wouldn't trip on any rocks. When we finally made it down the hill, I looked around the forest with my light, trying to see if I could see her car. As I shined the light to my left, I saw a glimmer of light in the distance. I turned Comet to the left and kicked him, making him gallop towards the direction of where I saw the light.

When I reached where the light was I saw her red Kia Soul, crashed into a tree. I immediately hopped off of Comet, not bothering to tie him up. I ran up to the car and saw the damage. The hood of the car was smashed against the trunk of the tree, the windshield was no longer there, only a few shards of glass that were in the frame and on the car. I saw what looked like a person in a light blue hoodie huddled in the back seat.

I panicked and quickly ran to the side of the car. "Haruhi?!"

I opened the door and got into the car. I grabbed her hoodie to try and pull her up, but the only thing that happened was that I pulled the hoodie off a pile of supplies that were in her car. I blinked in confusion, then dropped the hoodie. I felt relieved that Haruhi wasn't in her car, which meant she survived the crash, but I was still worried to where she wandered off to.

I tried to get out of the car, but when I tried to walk away, I noticed that my shirt was caught on a broken piece of the car door. I tried to get my shirt free when I heard a crackling sound. I looked over to where I heard the sound and saw that one of the damaged trees that Haruhi's car hit on the way down was beginning to fall.

I panicked and tried to tug my shirt free. I looked back at the tree and saw that the it was about to land on the car. I threw myself away from the car, not caring if I ripped my shirt and tree fell on her car, smashing it.

I looked back at Haruhi's car and saw that it was completely smashed under the tree, and if I remained where I was when my shirt was caught, I would've been smashed with the car. I looked down and grabbed the part of my shirt. I sighed when I saw the big tear in it, but I just brushed it off and stood up. As I was about to walk back to Comet, who luckily didn't get spooked, I felt something wet fall on my head. I looked up at the sky and a drop of water fell on my head. Then soon it began to rain.

I huffed. "Great, of course it begins to rain." I began to walk back to Comet. "Hopefully it won't affect the roads too much."

I mounted Comet and walked back to the road. As time passed, the rain began to fall harder. I continued to use my flashlight to see if I could see her in the forest, but because of the rain it was very difficult too see. I began to hear thunder in the distance, but I didn't let it bother me. Comet and I were soaked and freezing, I could see the mist of our breaths. I patted his neck.

"Don't worry Comet, we'll find her then we can go back."

Comet snorted as if he replied and we continued down the road. Then when we were about to turn, there was a loud roar of thunder. Comet got spooked and began to back up towards the edge of the cliff.

"Woah Comet." I said, trying to calm him down. "Woah boy."

Comet stopped right in front of the edge of the cliff, I sighed in relief and was about to nudged Comet to go, but another roar of thunder appeared, accompanied with a flash of lightning. Comet got spooked again and reared up. I tried to hold on, but because of how soaked we were I slipped off of Comet and fell down the cliff. I rolled down the rocky hill, grunting every time I landed on a rock.

When I finally reached the bottom of the cliff, I had a dull pain all over my body, especially the left side of my head. When I slowly looked back up at the cliff, I saw that Comet has taken off. I felt something warm travel down the side of my face. I put my hand on the left side of my forehead and looked at my hand. Blood covered my fingers from where I touched my head, my head must've hit a rock on the way down the hill.

I slowly stood up, immediately feeling dizzy, but I didn't let that stop me. I began stumbling around the forest, using the trees to keep my balance. As I grew dizzier I fell on my knees. I looked in front of me and saw a familiar blue purse a couple feet away from me.

For some reason seeing the purse triggered something. I could hear Kaoru yelling my name with the sound of the defibrillator in the background. I stood back up and stumbled back to a tree and slowly began walking again. I made it to the purse and saw that it was Haruhi's. I picked it up and looked at it. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw somebody lying on their back a couple of yards away.

I looked over towards them and my eyes widened when I realized it was Haruhi. I made my way over to her as fast I could without falling. The rain began to pour even harden, making me freeze, my teeth began to chatter. I fell on my knees when I made it to her and hovered over her. I checked her pulse and to my luck it was still there, but faintly. She was ice cold; her lips were turning blue. I knew if I didn't do anything she would be dead very soon.

I quickly unzipped her blue sweatshirt to reveal her button up. I then unbuttoned her shirt until the only thing covering her chest was her black bra. I then took off my ripped button up, and my shirt and threw them next to me. I knew that if I kept them on it wouldn't help her at all because they were soaked.

I then put one of my arms in her shirt and my other arm behind her head, holding her as close to me as I could to keep her warm the best I could. I looked down at her and saw the gash on her forehead. I kissed her head and tried my best to shield her from the rain.

Some time passed and the rain finally stopped after what felt like forever. I soon grew tired and closed my eyes, but trying my best to stay awake at the same time so I wouldn't lose my grip on Haruhi. As I felt like I was about to doze off, I heard a muffled sound, and a bright light was shined on us.

I opened my eyes and squinted at the bright light above us. It took a bit for my eyes and ears to adjust, but soon I could see and hear the helicopter above us. I must've been so relieved that they were here, because the next thing I knew, I passed out.

* * *

When I came to I was in the helicopter with a blanket around me. I could hear the pilot talking on the radio with the hospital. I opened my eyes and lifted my head from the window I was leaning on. It took me a bit to realize where I was, but soon all the memories of what happened came back to me. I looked to my right and saw Haruhi laying on a gurney, one of the paramedics let go of her arm, which made it fall limply to the side of the gurney.

I looked at her arm and began to panic. I tried to take off my seat belt so I could reach her.

"Sit tight." The paramedic ordered. "Sit tight."

But I just ignored his orders and took off my seatbelt, then leaned over and grabbed her hand. It was cold, which made me panic even more. I could feel tears began to welled up in my eyes. Then as I was about to let her hand go, I felt her squeeze back.

I sighed in relief and chuckled a bit, then I went back to sleep.

* * *

The next thing I knew I woke up at the hospital, hearing the beeping of the heart monitor. I coughed quietly because my throat was dry and saw that there was a plastic cup on the table next to me. I reached over and grabbed it, taking a sip. But I instantly spit it out when I realized it wasn't water and some sort of alcohol. I put the cup down and hears someone quietly chuckle as I gagged and coughed.

"You never steal another man's gin." Marcus said as he sat up and revealed a bottle of gin from under his blanket.

"Water." I said hoarsely, reaching out to Marcus for a cup. "Water."

"Yah all right." Marcus said as he sat up all the way and poured me a cup of water. He handed it to me and began to chuckle. "Welcome back. How you doin?"

I took a sip of my water and looked at him. "How is she?" I asked hoarsely.

"Yah, she's good mate." He said. "Yah she's good. She's recovering. Doctor said she had hyperthermia, and when you hugged her, your body warmth kept her alive." I closed my eyes after he said that, relieved at what he said. He smiled at me. "Well done mate, you're a proper hero. Those angel wings on your back can now represent being her hero now, or her guardian angel."

I smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Also, Comet found his way back to us so you don't have to worry about him. Cause I know that's the main thing you were worried about."

"Oh shut up." I said with a small smirk on my face. "Go chase the geese or something and leave me alone."

We chuckled at that and Marcus began to talk about what Ranka and he did when I was gone.

* * *

A week has passed since the day I found Haruhi. I parked my car in front of her apartment complex, grabbed the bouquet of flowers I bought for her, and got out, then walking up the complex to her door. I knocked on the door, waiting for a reply, a couple seconds later the door opened.

Haruhi looked at me surprised. "Hikaru, what are you doing here?"

I smiled at her and showed her the bouquet. "I heard you were back home from the hospital. So I decided to pay you a visit."

She took the bouquet from me. "Wow, uh thanks."

I just smiled at her and was about to ask her if I could come in when I heard a familiar voice that I haven't heard in years.

"Hikaru?"

My smile fell and I looked over Haruhi's shoulder and saw Tamaki sitting at her table.

"What are you doing here?" I asked shocked.

He got up and walked over to us. "I heard what happened to Haruhi and immediately came over." He smiled at me. "It's nice to see you Hikaru, after all this time. We need to catch up." He looked at Haruhi. "I have to go, take care of yourself alright?"

Haruhi nodded and Tamaki left, I just continued to stand there shocked.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked.

"Yah...sure."

I walked in her apartment and she closed the door behind me. We both sat down at her table.

"So uh...Are you and Tamaki a thing again?"

"Uh no." Haruhi said. "He was just here to apologize about how we broke up a couple months ago, and to see if I was alright."

"Oh, ok." I tapped my fingers on the table. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm good." Haruhi said.

"That's good."

We just sat there in an awkward silence for a bit, not really knowing what to say.

"The last conversation I remembered having before I woke up in the hospital bed was with Kyouya senpai about the vacation to the beach, which I guess happened a couple weeks ago."

"So you don't remember anything from the past couple weeks?"

She shook her head. "No, but there is one thing that I remember." She smiled at me. "It's that you saved my life Hikaru Hitachiin."

I smiled at her and grabbed her hand. "So do you want to go out for a drive?"

"Umm…" She said hesitant. "Nah, not today."

"Come on, you have to get back in a car eventually."

"I will, I will." She looked down quietly for a bit as she twirled her hair with her finger. "It's not the car that I'm afraid of Hikaru." She looked back up at me. "It's you."

I looked at her confused. "Me?"

"Yah, it's because of the way you make me feel." She said. "I...I don't know. I've been having these visions, or maybe dreams, but they're more vivid than any dreams that I've ever had, and...you're all in them, and we're in them and…" She sighed and looked away. "Never mind."

"They're not dreams Haruhi." She looked up at me. "They're memories."

"Huh?"

"These dreams you've been having are not dreams, they're memories that we had together."

"So that dream I had with us kissing at the amusement park was real?"

I nodded.

"And our date on the beach when we ditched the other club members?"

I nodded again. "Yep, those all really happened."

"So…" She blushed a bit. "Are we...a thing after that now..?"

"I don't know." I smirked and grabbed her hand again. "You ask me."

Haruhi smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

* * *

I was in my house at the graveyard, picking up all my items and putting them into boxes. I resigned from my job at the graveyard, which Marcus cried for me to not leave him alone with the geese, and I was moving into a house with Haruhi, which my parents paid for.

I looked down at a picture in my hand, it was the last thing that I needed to pack, it was a picture of the host club in Boston. I might've been sad during that time because Haruhi was dating Tamaki, but this was one of my favorite photos, because Kaoru looked so happy.

I put the picture the box and closed it. Then my timer went off on my phone. I took out my phone and looked at it, a sad smile appeared on my face.

"I guess I forgot to stop the timers. I won't be needing them anymore."

I turned off the timer and sighed. Then I looked out the window and stood up, looking out towards the woods.

"One more time couldn't hurt." I said.

I left my house and began walking towards the woods to Kaoru's and my secret spot. When I got to our spot I walked to the center and stared off into the trees around me.

"I miss you." I said.

 _"I'm ok Hikaru."_ Kaoru's voice said in a calm tone. _"I'd give anything for you to see me...What I've become. But no one gets to see what could have been."_

I looked around me, to see if I could see him, but he wasn't there. All I could do was hear him.

"I'm sorry that I had to break our deal."

 _"It was time."_ He said. _"I mean, it's beyond anything we ever imagined Hikaru."_

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I hurt as bad as the day you died."

 _"You hurt because you're alive."_

I squatted down, feeling a presence sit next to me as I continued to stare off into the woods.

"We'll always be brothers."

 _"We'll always be twins."_

Tears began to burn in my eyes. "We'll always be twin brothers."

 _"Promise?"_ He asked. _"Everyday? Come rain or shine? Come hell or high water?"_

I stood up and began to walk back to the path to the graveyard. I then stopped at the entrance of the woods and looked back at our spot.

"I promise." I said.

I then smiled and walked back into the woods. I walked up the hill to Haruhi who was waiting for me. I grabbed her hand and we continued to walk out of the woods, back to the graveyard. We got into my car and started it. I looked at the woods one last time.

"Goodbye Kaoru." I said as a tear rolled down my face. "I'll miss you."

I then began to drive off to my new home with Haruhi, with the moving van behind us.

 _"Goodbye Hikaru, I'll see you again someday."_

 **The End**

* * *

 **Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed this story, I really enjoyed writing it. I want to thank everyone who supported this story and waited a long time for the updates, I love you all. I don't know about you guy, but I really want to put Marcus in more stories, I grew to like him XD I have a character named Marcus in my story _Asylum_ but they're not really alike. Anyway, so now that I'm done with this story I am going to be updating my other stories and I'm going to be writing a new story called _Frozen Heart_ which I just began, so I'll try to post that story before winter break. I just want to again to thank you all for reading this story and reviewing, I love reading your reviews, last time on this story please F&R. Until next time.-HH1957**


End file.
